


When you start living

by hellbells



Series: When you Howl [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Alpha pack is gone, and Stiles and Brian are pregnant. Their mates are crazily over protective but when the past comes back to haunt Brian - in the form of the Toretto pack. Is there a good reason?</p><p>Sequel to When you Stop Running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So a huge thanks to Casey_Wolfe who helped me bash out the sequel outline. This is due to the great reception the first story got so I hope you like the sequel. :D

Stiles was in the first month of his pregnancy and already he was being driven slowly insane. And the worse part of it was he was powerless to react. Well that wasn’t strictly true but he didn’t want to say anything to Derek. If he got mad and shouted about overbearing behaviour then Derek got this kicked puppy look, and Stiles could feel his sadness through the bond. It sucked that they were mated and the bond was so strong, as he never ever wanted Derek to feel pain. He couldn’t help it, so for now he was putting up with the overly protective attitude.

 

 

Brian was snuggling up to him on the sofa looking similarly annoyed, “Mates!”  
  
Stiles grinned in sympathy, “I know right?”

 

Brian looked annoyed but also could tell what Stiles was thinking, “Yet we can’t say anything.”

 

Stiles sighed, “They lost their whole family and their wolves are going into overdrive; I know this but it is still hard.”

 

Brian agreed, Peter had been so scared and barely let him out of his sight after the pregnancy was revealed. He was so excited at the idea of a pup, and the start of their family, but at the same time there was a hint of desperation. After all; for both Derek and Peter - they had had a huge family and Kate Argent had destroyed it.

 

A small mercy, and a small one was all it was, was currently the Hale wolves were out on a hunt after their mates had all but ordered them on a run so that they could lose some of their restless energy.  Brian wouldn’t be able to shift until the pups were born, and he didn’t mind. To him, the idea of having his own family was everything that he’d wanted and he was more than happy to keep in one form so as to not to risk the pups.

 

Stiles smiled and gently stroked his stomach. He was in awe of the fact that he was able to create life. Of all the things he’d done this was one things he was proudest of. “I can’t wait for your arrival little ones.”

 

Brian gave him a big smile and damn Stiles could tell what a heartbreaker this guy could have been. He was glad though that Brian had found a true home and family with their pack. Stiles loved each and every one of the pack but he could admit that he ‘mothered’ a few more than the others.

 

Brian smiled, “Yeah me either.”

 

Stiles spoke softly, “Our pups are going to be great.”  
  
“Hell yeah,” Brian hollered. “If we can keep our sanity until they are born then that would be great.”

 

Stiles laughed as it was true; Peter and Derek had both gone into overzealous protective wolf mode. Now whilst both Brian and Stiles understood why that was the case that didn’t meant that they couldn’t get annoyed. It was harder in some ways as the last thing they wanted was to snap over it; they would do anything for their mates to never have to remember the fire and all they lost in it.

 

Stiles smirked, “I don’t envy you. If Derek annoys me I use my powers to let him know.”

 

Brian smirked, “Well true, but the biggest weapon is sex.”

 

Stiles laughed raucously, “True that, but I tend not use it as I punish myself.”

 

Brian raised his glass in agreement to that, as that was most definitely the truth. “You are my favourite for suggesting that they run and hunt.”

Stiles smirked because he was a genius they should be just glad that he used his powers for good, and the pack. Derek had admitted that the world would be in trouble - if and when he decided he wanted to rule it.  “They get to feel like manly wolves and we get some peace.”

 

Brian snuggled closer to Stiles, and relished the feeling of pack and contentment. “Yeah but we have to deal with all the meat.”

 

Stiles snickered remembering last week. He and Brian had patiently butchered and skinned the meat so that the pack could have a cookout. Isaac was the pup upstairs who was left to help ‘protect’ them. Stiles had not been impressed as it has hardly like he was a shrinking violet but if it let Derek feel better and go for a run; then he was all for it.

 

The knock at the door broke the happy snuggles, and in annoyance they both got up. Of course they were beaten to the door by Isaac who was just doing as his Alpha commanded. Stiles pouted but knew that despite his many powers; one of them was not how to resist Isaac’s puppy dog eyes.  Although given how Brian was so badly freaked that he felt it through the pack bond they shared Stiles was more than okay with that fact.

 

Stiles made sure to get himself between their visitors and Brian, his skin flashed silver as a warning. “Who the fuck are you? … And why shouldn’t I blast you back through my door?”

Stiles sounded calm but neither Brian nor Isaac missed the thick smell of the magic in the air that they had come to associate with Stiles’ magic.  Isaac said one word, “Stiles?”  
  
Bless the Golden Pup’s soul, he was ready to go to bat for them, but it wasn’t necessary. One word or even one thought from Brian and the group would be ejected from the porch quicker than they could blink. In fact they would be evicted from the Hale land but that would be another story.

 

  *  _Brian was allowed to be freaked - his past was standing in front of him._



 

Dominic Toretto stood poised on a knife’s edge; he was here as he wanted to bring Brian back so that he could be with pack. He’d been so mad, and had been forced to run from his territory that he hadn’t stopped to think about the consequences. He’d left Brian alone to run, little more than an omega. “I’m here for family.”

 

Stiles laughed hollowly, “No one will be going with you Alpha. This is Hale territory.”

 

The Toretto pack felt the power and shivered whoever the young male was - _he had power_.  Dom wasn’t ready to give up just yet. “I’m rectifying a mistake. Brian should be with pack.”

 

Brian’s hands went to his stomach; Dom was right - only his pack was right here. He finally found his voice, but it was full of regret, “Too little too late.”

 

Toretto snarled in disbelief, “Family is forever.”

 

Brian was not that sorry that he would have his pack insulted, “And this is my family. You left me when I explained.”

 

Isaac hissed in horror; the idea of the pack leaving one of them on their own was horrific. The betas of the arrived Alpha were getting restless, and one rolled his eyes, “You were a cop.”

 

Stiles laughed, “Did I miss the bit where you were breaking the law, or the part where Brian saved your lives and made sure you didn’t go to jail?”  He’d missed out the part where the gruff, ruff git had insulted his father; he’d leave that one until they were better acquainted.

 

Brian grinned feeling stronger, and less penitent because Stiles was right. He had nothing to be sorry for anymore - he’d tried to make things right. If the Toretto’s wanted an apology then they could go and fuck themselves. The resurgence in his confidence was not just form the support being given by Stiles and Isaac though - Peter was close.

 

The door slammed open; Derek dropped the carcass and shifted from his Alpha form effortlessly, and clearly not caring about being naked, demanded, “Why are you on my land?”

 

Even as the inquisition started Peter was dragging Brian into his arms; scenting him and making sure that he was okay. He’d been hunting with his nephew, and just after they’d started to make their way back they’d felt Brian’s terror. He’d raced back wondering what had caused his mate’s distress.  He quickened if that was possible smelling the foreign pack.  

 

Dom stood, straight back not liking the challenge, but recognising that he was on another’s Alpha’s land. “We’re here for Brian; he’s family.”

 

Peter sneered, “Great family. We rescued _my mate_ from Alpha’s on our land after he was beaten and chased halfway across the country.” He couldn’t handle even thinking about how he’d first met Brian without getting homicidal especially as his mate was now pregnant.

 

Stiles was mad but could tell that despite all the feelings that this was something that Brian could do with resolving. Stiles was more than aware that everyone had a past but some were lucky enough to deal with it; whereas Derek would not have that chance. “Okay so here is what is going to happen. You will go out the back where there will be a _civil_ conversation. You upset any member of this pack and I will toss you out of territory.”

Derek smirked and dragged his badass mate into a kiss. Not caring that he was still dirty from the hunt; he knew his mate would complain but just needed to mark his mate for all to see.

Vince was too stupid to keep his trap shut, “And why would I listen to the Alpha’s bitch?”

Stiles was too busy kissing Derek and enjoying it to let his mate deal with the insult. Instead he raised his hand away from the Triskelion on his mate’s back and blasted the arrogant pup on his ass.  

Brian laughed in delight – this was definitely why Stiles was his favourite, and Peter was not too far away in terms of sentiment. “Love you Alphas” Came the packs chorused reply.

  *  _The Toretto’s were unsure what was going on, but they were definitely feeling a little unsure of their intentions. For one – none of them had ever heard Brian laugh like that – ever. Still they had to make things right and so as long as they could keep V’s mouth shut they’d be staying awhile._




	2. You're Mine!

Stiles knew that this had the potential to become a clusterfrak of epic proportions. He could literally see Peter’s wolf bristling under the surface. He didn’t blame the Beta, he was just being protective of his frantic mate. “Listen Peter, take Brian and make sure you’re okay.”

 

Peter gave him a grateful grin, “Thank you Alpha.”

 

Derek chuckled, “See told you that you held the authority.”

 

Stiles snickered nosing Derek’s neck. “Yeah maybe but it is exhausting. I’ll leave it to you.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and Mia could see how strong the bond was between the Alpha couple. One indicator of said power was that the Alpha’s mate was pregnant and thriving - not to mention powerful in his own right. She was starting to understand why the relatively new pack was gaining such respect; they’d had respect ever since Deucalion had announced that their packs were allies. The whole werewolf gossip network had exploded upon hearing that bit of news, as Deucalion didn’t make friends he just killed anyone who went against him, or, he killed you because he was bored, or it was a day that ended in –y.

 

 

Dom frowned as he watched Brian almost happily run away from him, and then he caught the scent and the sound and sucked in a breath, “Pregnant?”

 

Stiles nodded looking pleased that the overbearing Alpha understood the situation, “Yes and Peter is his true mate. Now we’re going out the back so no one feels threatened and you have some explaining to do.”

 

Vince bristled as did Letty. Stiles was tired, hungry and feeling anxious for his beta. He was not in the mood to tolerate tantrums. “I am not in the mood to deal with your shit. You will not like the consequences of testing me.” He warned.

 

Derek stood as a silent sentinel - ready to fight if his mate indicated that he needed the back-up. He was over-protective but he wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t ready for another argument with his mate over Stiles, ‘not being a pretty fragile princess.’

 

The rugged one with the damaged arm had to challenge and wow didn’t he remind the pack of Jackson before he learnt to chill out. Jackson was still a loveable douchebag but one that knew and accepted his position in the pack even if that wasn’t at the top of the hierarchy.  “What will you do?”

 

Stiles did not like the tone of the snotty beta, and Jackson had the right to be a loveable douchebag because he was pack, and had stopped being an out and outright asshole. He let his eyes flash silver, before speaking calmly, “Well the first thing you’re going to do is follow your Alpha, or I will knock you on your ass for the disrespect. Note I’ve killed Alpha’s so you will not be a challenge!”

 

Vince was confused but Mia understood what the yes meant, “My god you’re ...”  
  
Stiles smiled pleased that one of the pack wasn’t ignorant, “Yes and you are now officially my favourite of your pack. Can you see to it that your pack goes outside.”

 

Stiles smirked as even he heard the bodies of Peter and Brian smack against their door. Derek sighed looking aggrieved as this was an old issue, “Guys take it to your den. It’s soundproofed.”

 

Jesse wanted to yip in happiness; he knew that everyone else in the pack was angry or sad that Brian was mated, but he wasn’t. Why would he be? Brian had had a shitty life and had found his mate, and was now with Pup. He felt that that should be celebrated not used as a way to cause a Pack War, and while he may be a space cadet he could see that if Dom didn’t back the fuck down then this was going to end badly for them. He’d never doubted Dom’s Alphaness but this Alpha wasn’t trying and his mate was scary powerful.  

 

He watched Dom come to the same conclusion, and almost immediately you could see all the wolves calm down as they took in the scent of fresh pine and clean air. It was refreshing in comparison to the city of LA and the different places they’ve run too during their evasion of the law.  “I don’t know what to say.”

 

Derek was never the best one to deal with feelings that was pretty much a given and universally accepted amongst the whole pack. There was a definite reason that Stiles was Pack Mom, and the pack wouldn’t have it any other way.  That is why at that startling admission he looked to his mate. Stiles promptly snorted, and Mia threw her hands up in the air, “God save me from emotionally constipated Alphas!”

 

Stiles laughed in delight and whilst he was careful not touch her so as not to set Derek’s Alpha behaviour off. The last thing they needed was for this tense meeting to be exacerbated by one of the foreign wolves touching the Alpha’s mate and making Derek go all out Alpha.  “Tell me how you solve it.”

 

Derek saw the alarmed look on the Alpha’s face as his sister waltzed off sharing stories.  He decided to be the bigger wolf and break the ice, “So is that a good thing?”

 

“Oh no,” Dom reassured him. “Still we have time to follow them before they plot on how to make our lives miserable.”

 

Derek laughed at that because truer words have never been spoken. “I think we have some interesting stories to tell.”

 

It was a good thing to move things along because just as they shifted this little impromptu meeting to the back garden was the point that a loud moan rent the air. There was no doubt who the moan belonged too, and as bad as it was to ever hear a noise like that in connection with his Uncle; he couldn’t help but hope his Uncle would chill out a little.

  


  * _The door slammed shut and before Brian could say anything he was up against the wall._



 

And he was so fucking relieved that he all but melted against his mate. He needed the marking as much as Peter needed to mark him. He was going out his mind - seeing Dom had dragged up old issues and they were clouding his mind. He didn’t want them too; he remembered what Peter said that they were more than their past. It may be true but it was a little harder to believe that when his past was right in front of him. He hated that they’d turned up just as his life was getting set on an even keel; he had a job and family, as well as a pack.

 

Peter was having none of it and nipped his neck, “Here and now.” He had to remind his mate or this would not be fun. He wanted to drive his mate will out of his mind with pleasure and that would not happen if he was stuck in memories of regret.

 

Brian laughed even as he bared his neck so that Peter would have more room, “Can’t think.”

 

Peter’s wolfish smile made him weak at the knees. “Don’t think, feel me. What you do to your mate.”

 

Brian groaned at that, as that was the crux of it all; he didn’t want to leave Peter. He didn’t realise that he must have been chanting it as Peter kissed him softly but deeply. “You’re mine forever, never letting you go.”

 

Brian smiled, but his eyes flashed blue and agreed, “Yours always.”

 

Peter smiled and something settled in him at the admission; this was his mate and someone was trying to take him away. It didn’t matter that there was no way that he or the pack would let this pack take Brian; it was just the mere thought of it. After all, Brian was his pregnant mate and having nearly lost all of his pack and being driven insane - he could not survive it. He would sooner seek out Chris Argent and be put out of his misery than suffer losing Brian.

 

Brian could see that Peter was suffering from the same issue as he had so he took action. He started to grind against Peter and hands were roaming all over. He slipped his hands into Peter’s slacks having dealt with the belt one handed.  Peter gasped and sucked an aggressive hickey on his neck right over the mating bite. Brian moaned and his hands found their way into Peter’s hair.  He wanted to keep Peter close, not caring if there was a hickey collar in place in the morning. “Need you in me,” He moaned.

 

Peter was more okay with that plan. Brian was his. He would show everyone just how much Brian was his mate. He was carrying his Pups, and although his mate was bitching that soon enough he would lose his figure Peter couldn’t wait. He thought Brian was fucking sexy no matter what but swollen with his child; he was hot as a candle burning - and best of all, all his.

 

Peter manhandled Brian so that he was on his hands and knees. It was his favourite position, and one that they were making the best of whilst Brian was horny and still able to comfortably manage the position.  Brian moaned and planted his ass higher in the air, lying with his upper body on the bed under the pillow.  Peter couldn’t bite back a groan at that; hell if they were outside he would be howling to the moon in gratitude for having such a perfect mate. “So perfect.” He whispered as he kissed a path up his mate’s spine. He was only just ready to take the clothes off and as it wasn’t his lover’s uniform he did it in the fun way. He used his claws to rip the clothes off his mate’s body.

 

Brian whined when his clothes were ripped away. He loved the fact there was now skin on skin, but he was losing clothes too quickly and he sucked at sowing. He demanded, “In me, now!”

He arched his back, wiggling his ass to tempt Peter in to doing what he wanted. It worked as Peter caressed his ass and a hand slipped to his entrance. It was dry and dragged against his skin but it was so right. This was them raw and pure. He wanted everything and Peter was giving it to him. He pushed against the thumb letting it slip inside, but it would not be enough. He wanted his mate’s knot.  

 

Peter could have howled at the way that Brian was pushing his finger into him, swallowing the finger inside him - like it was his god given right, even though there was no slick to ease its passing. He’d seen the way that the other Alpha had looked at his mate and he wanted to do nothing more than tear the Alpha’s throat out for the cheek of thinking he could take what was his. For once though he didn’t think that murder was the solution; he had grabbed his mate and was going to show him exactly why they belonged together.

 

Brian gasped, “More!”

 

Peter chuckled and he watched the shiver play over the muscles in his mate’s perfect back. He couldn’t help but drop a kiss over the few moles that speckled Brian’s back, “Shh … in time I need to show you how special you are.”

 

Brian flushed, knowing that his mate knew exactly how far his flush extended. He whimpered as his mate’s hands roved all over his body, and his mouth followed suit. He groaned as he was kissed under his knee. He couldn’t keep his eyes as there were just too many emotions and scents that were flooding the room. They all said the same thing though, and he already knew that he was Peter’s.

 

Peter couldn’t stop touching and kissing Brian; he needed to show him just how much he cared. He treasured each whine, moan, groan and whimper that he pulled from his mate. He wanted more though and reached for the slick that was kept all over their den as they never quite knew where the mood would take them. They weren’t quite bad as the Alpha pair as all their supplies were kept to their den and one area of the preserve.

 

Brian was writhing on just the thumb but he didn’t want to be teased; he wanted to be fucked. He blushed again when Peter started to laugh and bent down to kiss him. He hadn’t quite realised that he had said the last line aloud. It wasn’t like it was his fault when Peter got started most of the time his higher brain functions were destroyed.  He keened as he felt the loss of the thumb, but it was soon replaced with two slick fingers. So much better he bucked back onto the finger trying to set up a rhythm so that he could come but Peter was having none of it. He whimpered when Peter put a little pressure on him so that his ass was up in the air but he was pinned to the bed. He could buck but the timing was all down to Peter. His mate didn’t want him to do anything but feel him, and just take the pleasure that was given to him.

 

Peter smirked at the way Brian keened in frustration when he pinned him to the bed and slowly opened him up for his cock. He wanted to have Brian begging so loud that the pack and the intruders heard. The pack wouldn’t bat an eyelid, but it would drive the message home to the intruders.

 

Brian wasn’t going to last much longer before he broke down and begged. Normally they couldn’t last long enough before passion overtook them, but every now and again, Peter would just keep on breaking Brian into a million pieces before he slowly helped put him back together. He knew what was coming when he felt his mate’s breath over his ass and centre between his cheeks. His head smashed the pillow as his mate’s talented tongue rimmed him. He growled as Peter licked, kissed and ate his hole out. He needed more than his mate’s tongue. It was time to play dirty; he let out a moan that would have made a whore blush. “Need you in me, want your knot.”

 

Peter froze whilst licking his mate’s entrance but smirked at the full bodied moan that reverberated through his mate. He liked the idea of knotting Brian and it was not like they didn’t have the time. Brian had no shift for a day and he knew that Stiles would make sure that they were not interrupted, “Won’t be long!”

 

Brian purred, he loved knowing that just while he couldn’t control himself, neither could Peter.  He wriggled his ass as that was all the movement he could manage, “Don’t tease.”

 

Peter was no longer able to tease as he needed to be inside his mate, marking him inside and out.  He withdrew his tongue so that he could all but mount his mate; he thrust inside with strength but painfully slow aiming to drive Brian wild. Peter gasped at the feeling of his mate, tight and hot around him, stretching just for him.

 

Brian growled in frustration; he didn’t want slowly. He wanted fast, hard and pounding.  “Knot me!”  
  
It wasn’t the begging pleading tone that Peter was aiming for but after they were both so far gone. Peter didn’t care; he snarled and gave his mate exactly what he wanted. He plunged deeper and harder and his hands snaked around to caress his mate’s stomach where their Pup was. He couldn’t help but be in awe of his mate and what he was able to do. He loved that with Brian he was getting pretty much a second chance at life; he wasn’t sure he deserved one but he would take it anyway.

 

Brian was going out of his mind and chasing his climax. He really needed to come and just knew that if he begged - Peter would draw it out even longer. He squeezed his inner muscles and sure enough Peter bite down on the claim mark, and painted his insides with his release. Brian shouldn’t find it hot but it made his wolf and him purr, and he may or may not have screamed his release loud enough for the town to hear; although that part he would vehemently deny like for forever.  Right now Brian didn’t care that Dom was down stairs; he was snuggling back against his mate and letting all his worries slip away as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

  *  _They collapsed, tied together and didn’t care about the meeting going on outside. This was them, and they were a forever deal – screw anyone else._



 


	3. No one expects the Spanish Inquisition

Chapter 3: No one expects the Spanish Inquisition

 

Stiles was not impressed with the visiting pack. It wasn’t for what they’d done with regard the law, even if he was the Sheriff’s son. It was that they’d left someone they proclaimed to be pack behind.  You could see how for someone who was prized for valuing loyalty would have such a problem with this.  He lay back against Derek hoping that having his mate’s reassuring presence plastered against him would keep them both calm. Then again he wasn’t holding out much hope.

 

Mia spoke first, “How is Brian?”

 

Derek shrugged, and metaphorically went straight for the throat. “He is in love, mated and pregnant.”

 

The whole Toretto pack flinched, “He was one of us.” Was all the Alpha could say, and it was starting to sound like a broken record. Derek could recognise someone who had clung to a truth until it had distorted all out of reality.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes in annoyance and he was only too happy to ask the awkward question, “And when was he not pack? And why did you decide that he was suddenly allowed to be back in the club?”

 

“You weren’t there.” Vince hissed. He stilled when Leon put his hand on his arm.

 

Stiles took note of the pups jealousy, and knew that he had to stop calling him Jackson the Second in his head. “No but it was my Alpha and I, that rescued him from a beating at the hands of an Alpha pack ... And I know that you weren’t there then.”

 

Derek loved just how vicious Stiles could be with just words; he supposed that when you had both Lydia and Stiles in the pack then a certain amount of vicious barbs would be traded.

 

Vince had no response and tellingly neither did Dom. Dom had to try and say something though, he had try and get this pack see his point. He was not a bad Alpha, and maybe that was true.  “He was a cop and betrayed me.”

Stiles laughed, “Damn you have no idea. At one point or another our whole pack has tried to kill each other but you don’t turn your back on them. You make them see reason. Plus my dad is the Sheriff asshole and Brian is a Deputy.”

 

Dom held his hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry no offense intended. And I know it wasn’t Brian’s fault but he came into the pack with the intention of breaking us up.”

 

Stiles was having none of it, they were going to feel really sorry for fucking with his beta or he was not the Alpha mate. He turned to Derek, “Honey was my research wrong? They were breaking the law?”

 

“They were.” Derek reassured his mate. He couldn’t help but nuzzle him as well. It was not like anyone would say shit to him.

 

The Toretto’s all flushed because they knew that Alpha’s mate had a point.  They had screwed up and there was no point in being defensive with the pack that had saved Brian; in that regard they really did not have a leg to stand on. Vince though was determined to argue and make the others see what Brian had done to their pack.

 

“He betrayed us.”

 

Stiles frowned and so did Derek; although both of them were really glad that Peter was sexing up his mate upstairs. It had taken time for Stiles to breakthrough to Brian that he had not betrayed the pack; he’d certainly caused issues for the pack, but he had done his level best to make sure the pack had stayed whole and alive. The authorities were in the know about the Supernatural and they still prosecuted the supernatural creatures; the only difference being that supernatural prisoners were the ones who died in custody and prisoner fights.

 

Stiles was defiant, “I don’t see it that way.”

 

Jesse, the quiet spacey one, was the one to break Stiles narrowing focus us on Vince. It didn’t take a genius to see that the Alpha’s mate was getting very annoyed by Vince’s behaviour.  He spoke softly, “Explain please.”

 

The pack needed to hear this; they wanted Brian back but he didn’t think it was for the right reasons. He’d guessed that Brian must have done an awful lot to stay out of prison which is a fact that the rest of the pack had ignored. He hoped it was out of ignorance rather than denial.

 

Stiles looked to his Alpha and there was a whole conversation had through facial motions and not one word. It spoke of a deep bond, but then again Mia was starting to think that if the pair was as powerful as she suspected then they may have the ability to have actual conversations through the bond.  If that was the case then she would have to warn the pack to be careful how they spoke around the bonded pair.

 

Derek was the one to offer up a little bit of information. It was not enough to break their Betas confidence though, “Brian was forced to go Undercover in Miami to catch Alpha Carter Verone.”

 

Dom paled as he’d heard all about how sadistic the Alpha of Miami was, and to think that Brian was ordered to go under. Well he knew exactly how Brian would have gotten close and the thought made him sick, even with a werewolf constitution.  “He ... why would he ... Verone was such a bastard.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Not any more we took care of him when he tried to take Brian away from Peter.”

 

Letty grinned, she was never fond of non-wolves but she was really coming to like the Alpha’s mate, mainly because whilst he might not officially be a wolf he was more than able to keep up with them. She also loved the way he was disabusing Dom of claiming Brian; she loved Dom but he needed to see her for who she was, and she might just have a chance if his head wasn’t stuck up his ass. “I like you.”

 

Stiles grinned at the beta, and at the same time his heart went out to her. It was clear that she thought the Alpha hung the moon and the stars, and judging from the marks on her neck he wasn’t unreceptive. It begged the question then why hadn’t he claimed her as a mate. It was ridiculous and if it was because he was hoping to claim Brian then that sure as shit wasn’t going to happen on Stiles’ watch. The best bit was being pregnant he could blame it on the pups. He wasn’t prone to huge bouts of irrational behaviour but it was great that he had the perfect excuse.  “Well I am awesome, and you are still not winning any favour in winning over our pack with your treatment of ** _our_** beta.”

 

  * _Dom never liked seeing or admitting that he was wrong, but even he could see that the mage had a point._



 

Dom couldn’t believe how badly things had gone wrong, but he had no one to blame but himself.  He knew what he needed to do though and that was making sure Brian was safe through his pregnancy because even though he was not one of their pack right now - he was, and he had a debt to settle. It was not a comfortable state for an Alpha. “Look you’re right,”

And even a human would have picked up on how painful that was for him to say.  He took a deep breath, “With your permission Alpha Hale we’d like to stay and make sure your pregnant bitches birth safely.”

 

Derek debated it; he wasn’t too sure whether this would end up being a brilliant idea or going to end in absolute disaster. The fact that Stiles was positively bristling next to him, suggested disaster but he said it anyway, “You have permission and maybe you can work things out but remember Brian is ours.”

 

Derek saw the Alpha bury the instinctive snarl but Stiles was pissed and was determined to say his piece, “You should think twice about calling us bitches.”

 

Vince smirked, “But you’re pregnant like one.”

 

Stiles smirked right back and he pack saw the vicious lilt to it, “put your claws away your jealousy is showing ...  besides if you knew Brian you would know he would sooner punch you than let you call him a bitch.”

 

His piece said he walked to the front of the house as he could hear the pack arrive, “Excuse me I need to go and see the pups.”

 

  * _Stiles may be pregnant but he loved his pups and was glad to see that they were all in one piece._



 

And bless Ethan had arrived first; the Alpha was looking around and silently asking Stiles who he had to kill.  He loved Scott but was glad that Danny’s mate was so pragmatic. It was the same with Erica - she would always be his Catwoman. “We had some unexpected guests.”

 

“Who?” Ethan asked and Isaac still did not look happy and hadn’t been since they had arrived and freaked out Brian. He trusted that his Alpha would see him safe, but the idea that someone was on their land and they were not invited made his skin crawl.  

 

Stiles being Stiles summed it up in his usual elegant, “Brian’s ex-pack realised that they are a bunch of dicks and wanted him back.”

 

Erica frowned hearing that, as no one was allowed to take Brian. He was Peter’s and they were the pack Beta couple, “Not cool.”

 

“I know Catwoman. They understand, for now Derek has invited them to stay. Feel free to make them feel bad for making Brian feel bad but nothing that will start a Pack War.”

He warned wanting to lay down the law before any introductions were made; he was really glad that the pack listened to him.

Stiles huffed at the pack chorus of, “Yes mom.”

 

Stiles was well aware that he had put no other stipulation on the pups, or the human pack members and that had been done deliberately. The pack could be downright devious even without Stiles’ help.

 

Jackson sniffed the air trying to scent Brian and freaked a little, “Where is he?”

Stiles smiled at the protective response, as all of the betas bristled, gearing up for a fight if they were asked for it. Stiles knew that it wasn’t needed but he did want the other pack to regret their treatment of the blonde beta. He laughed, “Relax, Peter took one look, started to snarl and dragged him to their den.”

 

Lydia smirked, “I’m starting to like Peter. Did it get the message across?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “The pack have realised how bad they fucked up, and asked if they can stay and help protect the territory. Derek has allowed it.”

 

Scott stiffened upon hearing that. It had taken forever to get Scott to work as a beta, and not to fight against the whole pack. It had taken a very fraught argument where Scott had come to realise that yes he had the potential to be a true Alpha, but at what expense? There was already a pack in Beacon Hills and the land belonged to the Hales’, whilst he may be an Alpha in the making - he would have to leave his friends; his family and then Stiles made him see that this was his pack.

 

Stiles smiled softly, “He is doing it so they see what they’ve lost.”

 

Lydia grinned at that, and looked far scarier than any of the wolves even with their fangs.  “Oh he is picking up bad habits from you Stiles.”

 

The betas looked adorably confused so Stiles put him out of his misery, “So instead of slashing their throats Derek has learned that he can play with his food.”

 

The pack looked satisfied by that response and that was one of the things that the whole pack had learned even when they thought that Stiles was wholly human. If you chose to mess with Stiles then you should and could expect retribution. It just was usually swifter and more painful now that he could access his magic. “Let’s go meet the pack.”

  
The pack stayed close, affectionate and all touching shoulders as they all headed for the backyard. Stiles smiled as it was a huge change from their rough beginnings. “Found the pups.”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, “Get over here so that I can introduce you.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes at the way they all but all paired off. He felt a little bad for Isaac as he was the only who had yet to find his mate.  “This is Jackson and his mate Lydia.”  
  
Dom could smell that the girl wasn’t a wolf, and she narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She all but growled, “Oh sweetie I may not fang out, but I have a scream that can bring you to your knees.”

 

Stiles smiled softly full of affection and fondness, “Yes but you are beautiful and smart without ever the needing to damage by eardrums.”  
  
:Lydia’s smirk was positively wolfish as she blew him a kiss, “Anything for you Stiles.”

 

Derek could see that Isaac was nervous so pulled him close, “And here is our pup Isaac.”

 

Jesse was entranced by the golden pup. He was beautiful and strong and seemingly so fragile all at the same time. He wanted to run his hands through the blondes curls. He was be-ut-i-ful to Jesse and that wasn’t even factoring in his smell, and that was even better.

 

Stiles had seen the looks going both ways and wanted to shake his head in amusement. It wouldn’t be the first time this year that they’d introduced a foreign wolf into the pack because of a mating bond. Still he was smart enough to let them proceed at their own rate, so wanting to keep the introductions rolling he grinned, “Here is Boyd our enforcer and his beautiful mate Erica.”

 

Erica preened having come so far from the scared teen that was afraid of her own shadow. She smiled as she shook their hands, “We’d introduce our Pack Betas but they are reinforcing their bond.”  
  
She said it so innocently and earnestly that there was no retort possible. However Stiles had to duck his head to hide his smile in Derek’s neck. He figured that with all these annoyed wolves bristling and wanting to land digs at each other it would be best to feed them. If he was really lucky then Peter and Brian would come down at the smell of the food and then the party really would begin.

 

Dom just grinned, “This is our Pack Beta my sister Mia Toretto. And then we have Letty, Leon and his mate Vince and the pup of our pack, Jesse.”

  
Stiles would not let the silence get awkward; he wouldn’t he vowed and so he clapped his hands together, “So who fancies a cookout?”

 

  * _After all with food in their bellies they might be less inclined to eat each other._



 


	4. Pack times

Stiles was pleased that the initial introductions had gone down well but he couldn’t help but frown. They’d introduced most of the pack but not their two newest members.  He had to wonder where Ethan and Danny had got to, “Where is Danny?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes, before adding a snarky, “Probably pressed up against a wall. They are as bad as Peter and Brian.”

 

Stiles wanted to hug his evil genius friend as yet again she reminded the pack that Brian was happy. Still the pack was twitchy and they had one last mated couple to introduce and the last thing they needed was confusion due to Ethan - the Alpha who acts as a beta. It also served as a reminder that the Hale pack was strong all on its own and you messed with the pack at your own peril.

 

“Hey Danny, Ethan put each other down. Come and greet the guests.” Derek hollered.

 

Stiles was looking forward to seeing the faces of the other pack when they realised that Ethan was actually an Alpha in terms of power. It had certainly freaked out more than one pack, and that was before they even mentioned that he used to be part of Deucalion’s pack.  It had been a sad disappointment to realise that such badass creatures could be scared by tall tales.

 

Leon frowned sensing Ethan’s power level, and Jesse was the one to blurt out, “Alpha?”

 

Derek shrugged making it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, and for them what with having to deal with crazy Alphas’; Darach’s; Psycho hunter grandpa’s - it really wasn’t. “He is Danny’s mate and Deucalion agreed to the marriage as a way to further ties.”

 

Ethan smirked, “Hey I get my mate, and can sit back and let you lot deal with the politics ... It was made of win!”

 

Letty snickered, and the others seemed to forget that whilst yes the guy was an Alpha he was also a teen. What teen really wanted to deal with any responsibility? “You sound like a teenager,”

 

Ethan grinned and he looked positively angelic, “I am. Senior year.”

 

Vince and the other’s made a mental note to stay the fuck away from the freaky Alpha teen and the best bit was that they were not even aware of the best bit?  

 

Stiles wanted to laugh; after all they hadn’t even mentioned the bit where Ethan could merge with his twin.  Aiden was not a formal member of the pack but Stiles had a private bet with Derek that he would make the request before Christmas. “Okay so now the meet and greet part is out the way can we eat? Please?”

Derek looked sheepish and rushed to find his mate food; it was one of the things that Stiles had become accustomed to in the last month.  Not even a minute later a pleased Derek handed Stiles a plate of his favourite food that wasn’t curly fries. Stiles had point blank refused to ever believe that he could ever go off curly fries, but last week he had started feeling sick. It spoke of love that he already had for the pups because he didn’t even mind that he would not be able to eat curly fries whilst he was pregnant. That was now; last week Derek had had to calm him from the near panic attack that he had had.  

 

Once he’d had some food and was calmer Stiles figured that they may as well see how well the new pack behaved around Brian.  “Peter, Brian food.”

Stiles didn’t need the extra sensitive hearing to hear them come down the stairs. He smirked as he and Derek were not much better. Stiles was horny from the hormones and Derek was smug and pleased that his mate was gorgeous and giving him pups. It led to a never ending circle of horniness. When Brian came out he was still in Peter’s arms and damn Peter was rocking the crazyass Beta look. Stiles should not find that look funny but as it was being directed at the Toretto pack he didn’t mind too much.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes when she realised that Brian was wearing Peter’s clothes.  She knew that their Alpha would dearly love to make a comment but he had been just as bad with Stiles and he was continually scent marking his mate.

 

The Toretto pack stiffened seeing their former beta again. They were unsure of how to handle the meeting now as things have changed so radically. This was not their errant beta that they had come to collect but rather the pregnant Pack Beta of the Hale Pack. The rules had changed so quickly that Dom was being extra careful. He figured though that a small explanation would be a good idea. He was pretty sure that if he didn’t do something to put Brian at ease around him then Brian’s mate would murder him.

 

Peter hid his smirk in Brian’s shoulder having picked up how uneasy he was making the visiting Alpha feel. It was not his fault; he was what his life had made him, but he was now more than prepared to put his crafty ruthlessness to the betterment of his pack. He caught Stiles’ wicked grin which he was going to take for informal permission to carry on. He wanted his mate to be relaxed as he was carrying his pups. “Sorry Nephew.”

 

Derek gave him a look as if to say that he knew exactly what game he was playing and as long as no one ended up dead he didn’t care. Peter was more than happy with that implicit permission he could work a lot from just that angle.

 

Dom stood up, and ‘Alphaed’ up, “Brian we’re .., no, I’m sorry for what happened to you and we’re gonna stick around to make sure you and the cubs stay safe.”

 

Brian was relaxed thanks to the orgasms that Peter had pulled from him, but he relaxed visibly knowing that Dom wasn’t here to extract some form of vengeance. He wouldn’t let Dom touch him or the pups so it would have ended badly for all involved.

 

He managed a weak smile, “It will be good to catch up.” He wasn’t trying to ignore Dom or be dismissive but his hunger levels were massive right now. “Where is the food? You promised food Stiles!”

 

Stiles snickered glad that he wasn’t the only one stuck with the weird cravings. “Relax Bri, here.”

  
And Stiles shoved a plate of food in front of him that made all the others look nauseous. Stiles seeing their greenish pallor rolled his eyes, whilst scowling - he’d taken lessons off Derek. “You can all go to hell. This is for the pup.”

 

Mia rolled her eyes and decided to steer the two pregnant mates away from the insensitive male wolves. She wasn’t a soothsayer or someone who could see the future but it did not take a genius to see that one of the males would end up on their ass soon enough. “Care to tell me what it is like to be pregnant?”  
  
The males lit up and their hands reflexively went to their stomachs. For now they were still mostly flat but that would soon change, It was a good thing as Stiles would be attending Senior Year up to Christmas with some carefully crafted glamours before having the pup. If there was one advantage to being a male bearer was that the pregnancy lasted the wolf period of 59 - 63 days.  

 

Derek waited until both of the pregnant pack members were out of earshot before he turned on Vince. “I don’t care what your issue is with **my** beta is but they will end now.”

 

Vince would one day learn to control his mouth, or Dom at least lived in hope that this day would one day happen.  “Or what?”

“My back from the Dead uncle will murder you for upsetting his mate. And my mate and I will help him hide your body.” Derek summarised quite nicely. Stiles was pretty sure that the fact that Derek could come out with a statement like that spoke of both his personal development and the Pack’s development.

 

Dom had had enough of his friend’s stupidness. He looked over to see Jesse talking with the curly haired beta of the pack. He used Jesse as a model for good behaviour, “Look Jesse is showing you how to make friends.”

 

Stiles hadn’t got the heart to explain that Jesse and Isaac would be pretty much inseparable from now on.  He’d cheated and used his sight to look and just like there was a heart thread that connected Stiles and Derek; Erica and Boyd; Scott and Allison and the other mates. He just smiled laughing politely at something the Toretto pack Beta said. He could understand why Brian had liked her so much.

 

  * _He looked around and both sides were making tentative friends. He guessed that it was time to show_ _Dom and the pack looked around the plush cottage and were in love._



 

Letty was astounded, “This is where they put the visiting pack?”

 

Leon rolled his eyes, “Well it beats the last shack we called a Den.”

 

There was no comment to that one as it was very true. Baja meant that there was no law, but they were staying in a beach shack with amenities to match.  Dom looked pained as it was a reminder of his mistakes and that was never a comfortable feeling for an Alpha. He was self-aware enough that he could admit that he had screwed up royally but not enough to admit it aloud.

 

It had been a shock seeing Brian again.  He was so sure that he would be able to come back and collect Brian and heal the gap he could feel in the pack but he’d been forced to see that would never happen.  He was entrenched with the pack here and they had given Brian their unconditional support a claim that they couldn’t make. Brian had looked so in love it hurt.

 

Dom would suck it up and be the Alpha that he should have been. He was also smart enough to recognise the strength in this pack. If they could earn Brian’s forgiveness the Hale pack would be beneficial allies and offer a modicum of protection.

 

Vince was prowling, “Are we really staying here for four months?”

 

Dom growled letting his eyes flash red - a reminder. V was his best friend but Dom was the Alpha and he would not tolerate the disrespect.  “Yeah we are, and you will remember your place.”

 

Vince flushed and Leon was smart enough to drag his mate away.   Mia rolled her eyes; she’d hoped that by mating with Leon he would calm down a little but he was still wound tighter than a corkscrew.  She waited until the couple were behind closed doors before she asked, “And how long do you think V will keep his opinion to himself?”  
  
Dom shrugged, as he honestly wasn’t sure. It hadn’t been hard to figure out that he was jealous of Brian but he never should have been. Vince was like his brother and for a time; Dom had contemplated Brian as a mate. He looked at his pack and knew that it was time to heal the rifts that had developed. It would be necessary if they were going to survive. “We need to keep him away from the Alpha’s mate.”

 

Mia choked back a laugh, “He is more powerful than we know. The whole pack needs to keep on his good side, and being pregnant he will have hormones!”

 

Dom shuddered whilst he may be the Alpha the whole pack had learned that whenever it was his sister’s time of the month to tread lightly lest she cut off their balls with wolfsbane dipped scissors.

 

“I hear you. We may as well settle down for the night and enjoy the accommodations.”

 

  *  _Mia’s look clearly said that she was questioning his intelligence because of course she was going to enjoying having a bed that was comfortable._



  


So as the Toretto pack got comfortable Stiles and Brian were being subjected to a home visit from their doctor.  Stiles was still pouting as Deaton walked through the door.  Brian though, the poor beta looked frazzled. Stiles supposed that if anyone had the right to be wound up it was Brian. He couldn’t help but cuddle the Beta. He was always tactile around the pups having done the research he understood exactly how much all wolves needed contact amongst their pack.

 

Deaton took in the protective stance that Stiles had around the Beta and the fact that it had taken outright bribes to get Peter to move. Well he hoped that his patient wasn’t being unduly stressed.

 

“How are you both?”

 

Brian struggled to put his feelings into words.  He started to speak several times and closes his mouth once again not quite sure how to explain.  It seemed though that Stiles had no such problem, “Well he is currently living every man’s worst nightmare.”

Deaton just quirked an eyebrow not quite sure how he was supposed to respond to that statement so he waited for Stiles to explain, “Well he is having to deal with the misses and the Ex.”

  
He said it so matter of fact that Brian couldn’t help but laugh. Oh just the image that those thoughts evoked. He loved Peter with all his heart but he would not look good in heels and pearls.  And Dom was not the type to wait and be anyone’s bit on the side.  “Oh god that is a scary image.”

 

Stiles smirked pleased that the beta was finally calming down. He needed Brian to be calm so that he stayed calm. There was not a lot that could rile him but one of his pups being distressed would do it.  Brian was justifiably upset but he could see that reconciliation with his old friends might go a long way to helping him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the only one of the current Fast and Furious WIP’s that will be actively worked on. RIP Paul Walker you were fantastic and an inspiration to us all!


	5. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and Stiles get the idea to play games.

The Sheriff was pleased that he and his son had managed to get back their close relationship. Okay, it had only happened when Stiles had come clean about the supernatural world and his relationship with the over-age Derek Hale but he could deal. Well it hadn’t happened overnight but he could honestly say that he could deal now.  At the time, he’d wanted to roll his eyes when he’d realised that his wife was Fae. Truth be told, he’d always believed that his wife was magical and now he had proof. And the Sheriff had never loved his wife more than when he understood that she’d gifted him with the strength to protect himself.

 

The Sheriff was neither dumb, nor blind.  He was aware that Stiles was slowly moving out and he was adjusting. It helped that it was staggered leave, and he couldn’t believe that he was going to be a grandfather. The thought made him smile even now. At the time he had not been so calm, in fact, he’d freaked out upon hearing the news. It wasn’t unreasonable of him - after all, Stiles was still in his senior year and this was going to be huge. What had stopped the freak out and made him calmer was the adult responses from the couple. It made him see that Derek and Stiles were also a forever type of couple. He’d seen it and understood this in the abstract, but the way they had calmly laid out everything. Derek had moved heaven and earth to make him understand that the disruption to Stiles education would be minimal. Stiles would still go to the college of his choice and Derek would move with him.

 

 

He had really, really wanted to argue and possibly shoot Derek but Stiles had been sneaky and locked up his service revolver in the safe. It was that fact, and their earnest excitement coupled with their calm rational plans that made him get excited. He was going to be a Grandpa which was a thought he’d dismissed when he’d accepted that Stiles was going to be with Derek. He should have known better than to assume that when magic and the supernatural was involved.

 

 

The couple had obeyed and followed all the rules he’d set out for them.  The one stipulation that all of them had come to adore was the family breakfast at the diner on Sunday.

He'd done it as a way to make sure he knew what was going on with his son's life as he was able to get more out of Derek than Stiles. It was also his sneaky way of making sure that he could eat what he wanted. At home Melissa was keeping a careful eye, and when she couldn’t Stiles was watching. The diner was the perfect place because they would serve him bacon without a lecture to make him feel bad. You know sometimes a guy just wanted to eat meat. He tucked into his plate as he waited for the couple that way it would the illicit goods would be eaten before they even arrived.

 

 

He heard Stiles before he saw him, which with his son was part of the course. He grinned as Stiles was shuffled into the booth with Derek on the outside protecting him. That was another reason that the Sheriff didn’t mind Derek - he was literally built to protect Stiles as if he was the most precious person around him. It is true that every parent wants nothing but the best for their kids, and a perfect love. It seemed that Stiles was one of the lucky few that had got an all encompassing love and considering the hardships that both Stiles and Derek had withstood - he figured that they both deserved some happiness. The people of Beacon’s Hills had become a lot more receptive to Derek when the Sheriff hadn’t shot him when he started dating the sheriff’s son. The town seemed to collectively decide for the most part that if the Sheriff thought he was okay to date Stiles then he must be an alright guy _._

 

_If only they knew the half of it; the other half was jealous that Stiles had bagged the hottest thing this side of the hills._

 

 

“So how are things?”

 

 

That earned a roll of the eyes from Derek and a snort from his son. Well now he was definitely intrigued to provoke such a reaction meant there could be a multitude of reasons. For all he knew there could be a new Monster stalking Beacon Hills this week or it could be as simple as Derek forgot Stiles’ curly fries and his son was still upset.

 

 

“Well Bri’s old friends are in town.”

 

 

It was the Sheriff’s turn to snort. He could admit that he had a soft spot for his Deputy. Brian was a lot alike the rest of the Hale pack; broken misfit toys that had some how bonded together to make one of the strongest families the Sheriff knew and he was privileged to be part of it.

 

 

“And how is that working out?” He asked carefully.

 

 

“Tensely.” Was the terse reply from Derek.

 

“I see.” The Sheriff grinned, “Well surely if any of this group of friends is giving Brian a hard time Peter will have something to say about it?”

 

 

Derek was careful considering the public forum, “Well no one has mentioned Peter’s rough patch.”

 

 

Wow, Stiles thought that was some tactful phrasing but damn could he work with this idea. It would mean that he wouldn’t physically harm the annoying Beta that couldn’t stop needling Brian, and there would be no evidence of mental harm as it left no trace. And in the pack if you were looking for devious mind games then the first port of call was Peter or Stiles - so the both of them working together? Well that sounded like a recipe for success in his mind if nothing else.

 

  *  _Stiles' manic grin had his father and Derek sharing worried grins but honestly - he only ever used his powers for good ... mostly._



 

 

Derek could tell that his mate was still amused by the idea that the Sheriff had planted in his mind.  As he pulled up at the front of the house he looked to his mate and said only one thing, “Nothing that will leave a permanent mark or start a pack war.”

 

 

Stiles smile was positively beatific and at the same time manic, which was an impressive feat all things considered. Derek was torn between wanting to seek cover and finding out what the hell Stiles and his Uncle would cook up and stick around with popcorn.  It was so hard to be a responsible stern Alpha right now. He knew exactly what he would do - he kissed his mate, and went to find Brian. He knew that whatever Stiles was cooking up was for Brian so the Blonde beta should get to see the fruits of their labour.

 

At his mates holler of, “Yo Creeperwolf come and play.” Derek was not too sure that this wouldn’t end in pain and misery for someone. Still as it had already been pointed out Stiles and Peter were the masters of psychological torture.

 

  *  _All the Alpha could do was sit back and watch the craziness. It would be entertaining if nothing else._



 

 

Peter could tell that Stiles was planning something and given the mischievous glint in those amber eyes it was going to be good.  “What are you planning and can I help you?”

 

 

Stiles grin turned positively manic, “That is why I like you Peter. You don’t try and stop me ... You ask to help.”

 

 

Peter chuckled guessing that Stiles had already been counselled to behave. “Well the last time you had a grin that big Gerard Argent ended up six feet under.”

 

 

Stiles would deny it but it was true, “I did promise Derek that we wouldn’t physically harm anyone.”

 

 

Peter was quick up on the uptake, “But he didn’t ban us from mind games.”

 

 

“Nope.” If anyone else had been around he would have tried for innocent but there was really no point around Peter.  In this situation they really were alike in this respect and one of the reasons others packs have learnt to leave them.  “Dad pointed out to me that you haven’t shared stories of your crazy time with the new pack.”

 

 

Peter snorted and couldn’t help but like the Sheriff even more. He had such a wolfish nature and was wholly human; it really was quite impressive all things considered.  “You know the Sheriff is sweet  to remind us.”

 

 

Stiles laughed, “So here is the plan ...”

 

 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to explain his plan and the best thing was they could screw with the annoying beta and do nothing but tell historically accurate facts. Peter’s natural charm and charisma when he chooses to be a badass would do the rest.  Peter wrapped his arm in friendship around his nephew’s mate, “Oh I adore you.”

 

He said this as Brian and Derek entered the kitchen.  Brian guffawed, “Hey I’m not sure who is more jealous me or Derek.”

 

 

Jesse froze hearing the Alpha and Beta couple of the Hale pack enter the room.  “Err should we find cover?”

 

Isaac laughed, “No there is no two couples more suited for each other than Stiles’n’Derek and Peter’n’Brian.”

 

 

Stiles who was wrapped in a bodily hug, and he simply melted into Derek’s body as the Alpha’s hand rested on his stomach over the pup. “Plus Brian soothes Psychowolf.”

 

 

Brian rolled his eyes realising just what his mate and Stiles were planning, and couldn't help but stir the pot.   “Hey knock it off Isaac Peter hasn’t had a psycho episode since coming back from the dead.”

 

 

***

 

 

Vince froze in the doorway hearing that last shout. He could tell that Brian meant that quite literally and he couldn’t help himself. One day he might learn to keep his trap shut, but not today it seems. “A psycho episode.”

 

 

Stiles innocently popped a grape in his mouth. “He woke up crazy from the coma after the fire.”

 

 

Derek looked sad at that thought, and he still felt a small pang of regret for Laura. Still the past was just that, and the only way the pack had managed to rebuild was leaving the past in the past.  “It was not like he didn’t have a good reason.”

 

Stiles nodded looking solemn,  “I never disagreed I just felt bad about having to kill him.”

 

 

Peter pulled Brian close and Vince could not shake off his shiver at the glare he was receiving over buster’s shoulder. However Brian seemed perfectly okay to be snuggled up to a psychowolf.  

 

 

Again with the brain to mouth filter Vince thought, “He is still alive.”

 

 

Brian shook his head, “You take things too literally Vince.” He was trying to reassure him but Stiles wanted the mouthy brunette looking over his shoulder - it was all part of his plan to make this Vince regret ever being mean to Brian.

 

 

“No not in this case. Me and Lyds lit him on fire and then Derek slashed his throat but he got better and we all forgave each other.”

 

 

The whole pack was insane and Vince regretted ever trying to find Jesse.  He couldn’t help but go pale and turn right back around to the cottage.  Vince would admit quite freely that the Hale pack freaked him the fuck out. If you didn’t count Buster’s mate, the Ex-Alpha who had risen from the dead. You had the Fae-mage Alpha mate; the banshee; the Hunter; a potential true Alpha and that was not counting the other scary people both human and wolf that the track had attracted. It was no wonder why they were quickly becoming feared despite being such a young pack.

 

 

He really wished that he could get the Alpha mate’s stories out of his head, but it was so hard and now he had all these images running through his head. He’d thought that Peter Hale was a creepy scary beta before he’d heard about the psycho phase. He had managed to get his heart under control.

 

  *  _He could respect Dom’s wish to make things right but as far as Vince was concerned this was a pack that could look after themselves._



 


	6. Interesting times?

 

The Toretto’s had been around Beacon Hills for a month, and too be honest they were kind of in awe of the way that the pack had seamlessly slid into the small town society.  They were smart enough to know that that had not always been the way. It was amazing what a bit of cunning (brain supplied by Stiles and Lydia), as well as sheer charm could do to anyone’s reputation.  Of course, as Stiles had pointed out on more than once occasion - if it ever got out that the two men were pregnant then it would all change once again. And that wasn’t even taking into account that technically Stiles was a teen mom - _the jokes write themselves in his case._

 

Stiles knew though that he had one thing going for him - he may be a Teen Mom but he was also a Fae-Mage so anyone brave enough to attack him usually ended up extra dead.  In a strange twist of fate; the thing that seemed to bother the visiting pack most was the way that most of the packs were really teens. They had come to understand why they all deferred to the Alpha’s mate. Power was respected in all forms and the little mate had more than enough power to spare. Vince had only just stopped jumping the minute Peter and Stiles entered a room.

 

_Dom was getting pretty pissed with his best friend. He didn’t know why he was so fucking antsy but it was going to stop. “What the fuck is the matter with you?”_

 

_“I think Brian’s mate and the Alpha’s mate are plotting to kill me.” Vince said no hint of sarcasm._

 

_Dom tried not to look at his friend like he was an idiot, but it was really hard. Not to mention they had made a promise when they were cubs not too lie to each other.   “Why would you even think that and I don’t see any marks?”_   
  


_Vince hissed, “Not physical!”_

 

_Dom was doing his best to be patient with his friend, “So what they are messing with your head?”_

 

_“Yes!” Vince hissed; his frustration more than evident. It was crazy but Vince knew what was going on - he just needed his Alpha to see what was going on. He was wolf enough to admit that they were driving him nuts._

 

_Dom wasn’t quite sure what to say. He could tell that his friend was genuinely freaked out, but at the same time he knew that his friend had it coming.  “Well my advice is apologize to the pack beta you’ve upset.”_

 

_“Oh come on!” Vince cried out._

_  
Dom shrugged as it really wasn’t him being bothered and as the pack hadn’t physically harmed Vince then he had no recourse. “Well that depends on if you want to keep baiting the psycho wolf?”_

 

_Vince shuddered, “Rising from the dead is not right.”_

 

_Brian had walked in at the moment and snickered knowing exactly what they were discussing. “Well he’ll leave you alone as long as you leave me alone.”_

 

_Dom rolled his eyes hoping that Vince was smart enough to take his advice. Vince wanted to bite though so to speak, “What you need others to fight for you?”_

 

_Brian smiled and it was Ice-cold, in fact, scarily reminiscent of his mate. “Oh no. I’m hoping you keep on so when I snap and seriously maim you I can blame the hormones ... It is cool as Stiles will help me bury the body. He can blame hormones too.”_

_He said it so matter of factly, and with such a sweet smile that Vince knew when he was beat. He’d say one thing about buster he’d definitely found his teeth in this pack._

 

_Vince sighed, “Look I’m sorry, I guess I have issues to work on.”_

 

_Brian had a sad smile. “It was a job but in the end I chose you guys not the job. Too bad you didn’t choose me.”_

 

_All of the Toretto’s flinched at that because that right there was the crux of the problem. Dom though took the initiative, “You’re right and we’ll make it right.”_

 

_Brian smiled, “I know.”_

 

  * I _t wasn’t a lot but it was a start._



 

Stiles was not a happy camper. In fact he could honestly say that he was not in the mood to deal with this shit. He was starting to show a baby bump; he was keeping up a 3.9 GPA average, and he was making the Toretto beta regret being born.  The first two were pretty standard for him, and in truth he didn’t mind the last one as Vince had been mean to Brian so he wanted to pay him back with interest.

 

He was in school and listening to the mind numbingly boring shit that was organising homecoming. The sad part where you suddenly become a BFF of Lydia Martin – it meant you became one of the committee and right now all he wanted to do was set fire to the colour swatches. He was a guy, what the hell did he know about paint themes? Or what tables the hall should have? More to the point he couldn’t give a shit and since he was pregnant he’d cut off the Adderall. It wasn’t too bad as his bond had helped to moderate his ADHD but today was a day that he really wanted to use it as an excuse to be loud.

 

He kind of hoped that something would save him from his mind numbing boredom. The only trouble with wishes like this in preternatural places … is sometimes they got answered.

 

  *  _They could and would often be answered in Chinese curse style ways - and then he was a hypocrite because all he wanted was for it to return to normal._



 

Stiles was glad that wolf pregnancies and thus werewolf pregnancies were shorter. He knew from just one period of chemistry that if he had to stay pregnant for nine months and listen to Harris - He would end up killing the guy, making it look like an accident and blaming his hormones. It was too bad that his Dad was Sheriff and he’d actually feel bad about offing the guy.

 

He stomped into lunch and the pack not in his class looked sympathetic. Scott gave him a small smile, and Stiles had to be amazed about his never ending optimism - he really was an overgrown puppy.

 

Scott sighed and asked in the way that only a long suffering friend can ask, “Is anyone maimed?”

Stiles pouted and resented that because despite his ADHD he had seriously good control right now, or he did in his opinion as he had not maimed anyone when he had the temptation.  “No one, but I still maintain that Harris is the most epic dickbag to walk the Earth.”

 

Scott who liked to see the best in everyone, which Stiles felt was something that required character development on his best friend’s part, did kind of agree.  “So glad I am not in AP chemistry.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m remembering why you’re my best friend.”

 

Lydia smirked seeing a golden wind up opportunity, “Well I’ve told you that I am clearly better best-friend material.”

 

Jackson who had joined their table smirked, “Definitely better looking.”

 

Stiles was smart enough not to make a comment about the attractiveness of Lydia in anything but general terms. One, whilst he had gotten over his long standing crush of the strawberry blonde goddess; both his mate and Lydia’s were ridiculously possessive. So instead he settled for a snarky, “Don’t be a douche Jackson. You’ll take Harris’ title.”

 

“Not bloody likely.”

 

Stiles smiled sweetly, “American not British terms Jacks.”

 

That earned the pregnant mage a rolled up wrapper to the nose. He just smiled at the victory of a reaction to his subtle dig. Jackson had hated every minute of his summer holiday in London. It had sucked on an epic level. He had had no pack, no mate and apparently the idea of sun in ‘summer’ was just a concept seen in a book. The werewolf that had returned for their new year was a slightly calmer mature werewolf as a result. It didn’t mean he wasn’t an asshole; he was, but the pack didn’t mind as he was their asshole.   

 

“So how’s your day?” Stiles asked with faux sweetness.

 

Jackson rolled his eyes, as Stiles was pregnant Melissa had somehow finagled him with a medical note that exempted him from physical education until after the winter break.   “The coach developed a fitness regime that had us breathing hard.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that because that was impressive and a truly evil smile overtook his features. “I’ll have to let Derek know he would hate to know that he is failing his betas’”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Was the chorused reply from the Lacrosse playing wolves.

 

Stiles shrugged, “Relax that would mean he would have to leave my side for five minutes.”

Lydia laughed at that because the ‘married-old-couple’ arguments between Derek and Stiles over his over protective edge were a source of great amusement for the genius. She snickered, “Isn’t it sweet?”  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly in return, “Oh Lyd’s when you decide that you want kids and it is your turn I will be here to remind you of this conversation.”

 

She was smart enough to leave this conversation alone for a while. In fact she smirked, “Yeah well we have to make sure that Brian and you are sorted first.”

Stiles grinned and there was a happy glow he radiated. “I know, and it is gonna be the best. You know that beta has only just stopped jumping at shadows.”

 

Jackson snickered at that, and had witnessed the phenomena first-hand but what he hadn’t known was what the source of the anxiety was from, “So what happened?”

Lydia smirked, “Stiles and Peter!”

“Oh well then he is lucky he is alive.” Was Jackson’s only comment, and really it summed up the situation perfectly.

 

Stiles finished his fries, “Well we did promise Der’ that we wouldn’t hurt him physically.”

  *  _All the betas’ snorted at that because in many ways they knew the Alpha had been crueller. When the terrible two were not allowed to cause injury they tended to play with their prey for longer._



 

Stiles was at his Dad’s for one of their weekly dinners. He was trying to be good but as his pregnancy progressed, he was finding it harder and harder to stay away from the pack and his Dad recognising that Stiles needed the pack was relaxing the rules. It was not like he and Derek were a temporary fling - _that ship had well and truly sailed_.   

 

When he got into the house his mate was coming in through the upstairs window. He shook his head it was one habit that he’d stopped trying to break his mate of as he had come to realise the futility of it. “Hey Der’ I’m cooking.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes as really it was kind of obvious - his nose told him that but with Stiles’ pregnancy he’d learnt to moderate his sarcasm a little so as to not be on the end of a Stiles’ rampage. He adored his mate, and he was excellent at protecting the pack but he could be scary when he wanted. “So you are you okay?”

 

Stiles smirked, “Like you don’t know!”

Derek huffed, “I was not in the parking lot hanging like a creeper junior...”

 

Stiles snickered, “Relax Dad text me to say he was pretty sure that Peter was lurking in the shadows.”

 

Derek grinned, “Brian had three wolves on him any time he left the station.”

“I bet he loved that!”

 

Derek shrugged, not repeating any of the texts that appeared on his or his Uncles phone. It was best not to feed Stiles’ imagination and there was no telling when he would twist it around and use it to his advantage.  Any further conversation was halted by the return of the Sheriff, “Hey Dad.”

“Hey Sheriff,” were the hailed greetings.

 

Stiles took in his Dad’s appearance and began to worry. If there was one thing that he’d learned in his short life was that that look never boded well. The sad thing though was that he was already way too jaded to try and rationalise it as anything other than bad news.  “Out with it?”

 

The Sheriff looked to Derek for permission, which made Stiles blood pressure rocket, but Derek was smart enough to know that despite his fervent desires to lock him away – _it would only end badly in the long run_. He had to trust Stiles and the pack would be able to keep him safe. “We found some bodies. It was bad puncture wounds on the neck ... Exsanguinated.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes because he couldn’t help but see the irony. “For fucks sake that is the last time Peter or I will mock sparkly Vampires.”

 

Derek upon seeing the Sheriff’s confused face wanted to explain truly he did; only you would have needed to have had a twilight marathon with Peter and Stiles for you to understand. It was one of the funniest, snarkiest ways to watch a movie and far better entertainment than what was on the screen.  Instead of being helpful and explaining Derek started to laugh. It was so rare that not even the Sheriff snarked, but smiled glad to see that Derek was healing too. He did however ask his son whether his mate was okay.  Stiles shrugged, “no more than any other day.”

  
It was Derek’s turn to pout, “You’re supposed to back me up!”  
  
Stiles’ smile was its absolutely patronising best. “Of course I do dear, but I’m about to become every teen girl's worst enemy when I hunt down and fry sparkly, pretty Edward.”

 

  *  _And really what could Derek say to that?_



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ficlet collections - houses the story of Peter and Stiles watching Twilight for those who are intrigued :P


	7. plots and schemes

Stiles was not sure if it was sad or tragic that when a monster of the week sprang up in Beacon Hills the pack had a system. And didn’t that make him feel like he was living a Buffy episode? On reflection he was a Fae-Mage mated to an Alpha werewolf and pregnant with their first cub so it was a little late to debate the craziness of his life.  It was clear which side had won, and crazies never debated their sanity – _they had better things to do with their time._

Still he was sitting down to dinner and ruminating upon the revelation his Dad had made. It wasn’t difficult for Stiles to put two and two together and come up with four. He could not believe that they were vampires in Beacon Hills, but then again there were werewolves and Hunters so who was he to judge?

 

John Stilinski looked at his son, “You okay?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and figure he could be forgiven for his snarky, “I’m a third of the way through a pregnancy and Team Edward is decamping in Beacon Hills.”

 

The sheriff shrugged because really he’d gotten over the Supernatural soon enough.  “Well any new kids at school?”

 

Stiles dropped his fork about to snark back, but stopped at the last minute recognising the validity of the question. Although he was not sure that he could handle a real life Edward situation.  “Er not in my classes but I will be more alert tomorrow.”

See he could be reasonable and pregnant – _there was person development right there._

His Dad nodded, knowing that when it came to mysteries Stiles was like a dog with a bone - _unwilling to give it up._ “Well that would be good, now tell me what else is new!”

 

Stiles smiled as he recounted stories of the pack. He also spoke of Brian’s amusement at his and Peter’s revenge. It was ironic as the pack Beta felt that it was unnecessary but it didn’t matter as Stiles was determined that Vince would pay. “Still Brian says we can’t play with him anymore.” He could be forgiven for his pout, as he had been so very good up to this point.

 

The Sheriff was inordinately fond of his new Deputy, Brian, and at one point today thought that he might kill his own mate. Then again as far as he knew, Brian killing Peter would be a futile gesture - what with him having handily resurrected himself once previously. “Yes well, Peter will have his own problems.”

 

Stiles snickered, “Nah Peter is just being an overbearing papa-wolf.”

  
A stray thought crossed the Sheriff’s mind, and maybe it was the horrors of the scenes today, but he couldn’t shake it. Still it made him smile; he couldn’t wait to see what Derek and Stiles, or, Peter and Brian were like if one of their kids was a girl and they started dating. It wasn’t hard to see that the kid would be a knock-out and that meant that there would be over-protective wolves in play. Yeah that was definitely a thought that would amuse him for hours, well, once they had dealt with the latest MOTW. It was just plain sad that they had an acronym for the Monster of the Week.

 

  *  _He longed for the days when Beacon Hills was almost quiet._



 

 

When they returned to the house they saw Brian curled upon the sofa in the living room with a book, and most of the pups piling around him. It was so cute that Stiles had the overwhelming urge to cuddle the shit out of them, but didn’t when he heard Peter in the library.   
  
“You relegate him to research?” He asked his fellow pregnant pack member.

 

Brian looked up all blue eyes, and innocent smile that Stiles was learning was an out and out lie. “Well I figured since he followed me all day he’d like a break.”

 

Stiles was astute, “And you didn’t give him a choice?”  


Erica cackled gleefully, “Well he did promise to cut his dick off with rusty wolfsbane dipped silver scissors if he didn’t let him have five minutes peace.”  
  
Derek winced and nearly all of the male wolves closed their legs reflexively in sympathy. Stiles though just rolled his eyes, and not liking the ideas of unknown Vampires snacking on the unaware population of Beacon Hills headed off in the direction of the library. It was his favourite refuge in the house, a place where he could sit down in one of the old fashioned leather chairs and just read. It was what he would do when the pack went on wolfy-runs.  Today though his reading and searching would serve a purpose - it would be to find out whether there was any information to help the pack hunt down their  unwelcome guests.  It looked like having two packs around would be beneficial right now after all.

 

Stiles trailed his hand over the top of the Pup’s heads as he headed in the direction of the Library. “Take out tonight I need to focus.”

 

Derek sighed suddenly understanding that his mate had thrown him to the wolves so to speak. Still, he was a big boy Alpha and could navigate one meal, right?

 

***

 

Peter waited until the door was closed before he started to laugh. “Has your mate upset you in some way?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “No more than any other day. I just needed the peace to research.”

 

Peter’s twinkle in his eye suggested that he didn’t believe it, but he was too polite to call him upon it. Stiles was glad that Peter was mated to Brian, because before his mating he wouldn’t have hesitated to call him on his bullshit.  Instead Stiles thought the best course of action was to focus his attention on someone else.  “So can we live everyman’s dream and kill Team Edward?”  
  
Peter grins because really that is like asking a kid if they want Candy. The answer was never going to be no. “I suppose we must. Do you want weaknesses or finding them?”

Stiles was impressed by the magnanimous offer, but he knew where the strengths lay. He would be able to track them down, but if you wanted to destroy an opponent; it was best to let Peter start off the fun, and then he would offer suggestions on how to refine it.

 

“I’ll find them, you fry them?”

 

Peter nodded as that was a more than acceptable division of labour.  It meant for that the next three hours they sat in companionable silence as they did their best to hunt through the myriad of sources to come up with a complete picture.  Stiles read one article that made him cringe - it could not have been written by anyone who wanted to be taken seriously or at least he hoped not.  “Oh my God!”

 

Peter carefully closed the old tomb in his lap, and looked up in curiosity. “That is a pretty vehement statement by you.”

 

Stiles was fake clawing his eyes out, “Is there a real form of brain bleach? No really, I need to get these mental images out of my brain. This was worse than when Scott was crushing on Allison.”

 

Peter was surprised by that because he didn’t think that there was anything worse than Scott crushing and acting like a love sick puppy around Allison back when he first turned. “By the moon, is that possible?”  
  
Stiles still looking forlorn, “Let’s just say this writer mixed fanfiction, twilight and harlequin to produce something so terrible that the pack can use it as a legitimate form of torture that holds up to the Geneva convention.”

 

Peter laughed impressed by the sheer imagery that provoked. “Well in between reading that tripe have you found anything useful?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Let’s just say I’m going to give a bunch of parameters to Danny and see how well that narrows it down.”  
  
“Please tell me it is somewhere out of the sun to hide their sparkles?” Peter asked amusement plain for all to hear.

 

Stiles laughed at that thought, “Nope, and anyway they would just stay by Jungle - as they would fit in.”

Peter laughed at that, “And Derek said your friendship with the gals was a good thing.”

 

Stiles grinned because he was personally of the opinion that everyone should have a group of drag-artists to call friends.  “I learned to refine my sharp tongue.”

Peter laughed, “You didn’t need any help with that.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “It is always important to hone one’s skills.”

 

Peter knew what he was referring to but Stiles was no longer the 147 pound of pale flesh, who only had sarcasm as a defence, “You are no longer defenceless.”

 

Stiles was about to send back a witty retort when he found the information he needed to nail these sorry ass bastards.  He couldn’t wait for when he announced part two of his ‘take over Beacon Hills stealthily plan’ was announced - he was expecting a fake white cat the next day.  “I know that and I can find the bastards!”

Peter frowned, “How?”

 

Stiles grinned and you would have sworn he was the wolf, not Derek, “A spell to search for the undead.”

 

“Handy, but what about me?” Peter asked not sarcastic for once but genuinely curious.

 

Stiles shrugged, “You can be the control case, and you don’t ping my senses as being dead.”  
  
Stiles hadn’t missed the look of relief that crossed the elder wolves face. He knew that Peter had been driven insane from the fire, and some days were better than others. Unlike some of the others, who would always be weary of Peter, Stiles could see that the world was not Black and White. He’d known since he was far younger that the world was different streaks of grey.  He wouldn’t make a huge deal of it, “You had a bad patch, and yeah when you go bad … you go all the way, but Peter you battled back and the pack is strong.”

 

Peter had a small smile; one that hinted at both hopes and regrets. If Stiles was to guess it was pain for the family that had been lost and joy at the family growing. His smile was hard to explain, but Stiles could understand.  “I have said before that with you as the heart of pack we’ll be terrifying.”

 

Stiles smirked, “Lydia and I would not have it any other way. Now give me the information on how to kill the suckers and I will tell Der’. You need to go and grab your mate and reaffirm the bond between all three of you.”

It was a subtle reminder of what he would lose if he ever gave into the darkness again, but Peter had a chance to rebuild his life.

 

Peter was more grateful than he could ever explain that he hadn’t bitten Stiles when he had the chance. It seemed even with his lunacy at its worst - he could recognise how special Stiles was to the Pack. He couldn’t help but marvel at the wisdom he’d accrued whilst he was still so young - he was truthful when he said that Stiles would be terrifying with a few years under his belt. Peter was not one to refuse his Alpha’s mate, especially when it was something he wanted to do anyway. He would do as he was bid and go and drag Brian away to their den.

 

It did not take long for Stiles’ own mate to venture into the library. Stiles was a tactile person so was kind of the perfect mate for a wolf. He would always sink into the full body hugs that Derek gave him.  It was the best sensation and he loved when Derek let out a contented purr. The Alpha couldn’t contain his curiosity. “What was that about?”  
  
Stiles nestled closer, “Peter is facing a few demons and letting go of the past.”

 

Derek didn’t need to ask regarding what, and he trusted that Stiles would tell him anything he needed to know. “You make any progress?”

 

Stiles nodded, “I can find Sparkly-boy and his crew.”

 

  
“How?” Derek was never fond of using too many words.

 

Stiles shrugged, “A spell to locate the undead.”

 

He could immediately see what all the issues were, and like all Hales deliberately avoided a topic until Stiles forced them to face it. It was like a thing in their family, “So we know where they will be and how to kill them.”

Stles’ bitch face spoke volumes, “Please, you left Peter and I alone for two hours what do you expect?”

 

Derek silently agreed as really it was a stupid question. “So we can keep Beacon Hills safe for now?”

 

  *  _It was tragic that they couldn’t put any time allowance on it, but recently the Hills seemed to have a new monster each week. Stiles just hoped that they could put it to bed before his pup was born._



 


	8. Fight club: Vampires

Derek was smart enough not to ask what his Uncle was about to do. Whilst their familial relationship had dramatically improved, he had no desire to know what he did with his mate behind closed doors, nor would he ever. “So how do I l kill them?”

 

Stiles winced, and started to ramble, “Well they will not die by silver. Lie again I’m afraid. Mirrors also a crock of shit ...”

 

Derek recognising when his mate was about to head off on a tangent spoke gently, “Stiles.”

 

His mate pouted, “Okay sorry. Just you sort through all this information and see if you can manage not to go off on a tangent.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek didn’t play fair though as he pulled Stiles further onto his lap. He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, letting himself take in his favourite scent. Stiles always smelled brilliant to Derek, all pine cones and lightning storms - only now there was a sweeter scent which was the cub.

 

Stiles sighed, “Fine you slash the throat, but it has to be highlander style … All the way or not at all.”

 

Derek purred, as he was more than capable of doing just that- his claws would do the job with a fine sprinkle of muscles to wrench the head right off the shoulders. “Anything else?” He asked wanting to make sure he didn’t miss any angle.

 

Stiles was reluctant, “Fire.”

 

Derek did paused momentarily, fire for any Hale was always going to be a sore subject, and that was understandable give their history. Still if it came down to a matter of safety and seeing to a potential enemy being killed they would put their big boy pants on and deal with it. “You will control it, and protect the pack?”

 

Stiles pulled him into a fierce kiss. It went without saying that he would always protect the pack, and he made a vow, and protection runes to the effect. His vow had been plain and simple - fire would never destroy any part of the Hale pack again.  “Always. Does that mean you are gonna let me fight?”

 

Derek chuckled, because despite his fervent desire to keep Stiles away he was smart enough to know that there was no chance that he wouldn’t follow. Stiles was loyal and protective to a fault - it was why he was such a good Alpha’s mate. “I can’t stop you, and I know that you’re smart enough to protect yourself and the cub.”

 

Stiles didn’t pout or argue because his Alpha was absolutely correct. He couldn’t wait for the pup to arrive, but until then all of Stiles priorities centred on protecting the cub and the pack. He was just glad that he was not a real wolf, as she would by this time have hunkered down in a den to conserve energy and protect her pups. “I am, and I will.”

 

Derek nuzzled his neck, an action that should be strange for a non-wolf but Stiles had never made him feel strange or like an animal. “I know we should tell the packs ... both of them.”

 

Stiles winced, “Well can you make it an Alpha order when you make Brian stay home?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes at his mate, who was a rolling mass of contradictions. Stiles was more than capable of fighting two alphas with his magic - and winning. The ironic thing is that when it came to magic Stiles was fine having to be mean to one of the cubs, even when it was one who was older than him - he found it hard. “I’ll do it.”

  * _And he would - just he’d make sure that Peter was in between him and Brian when he brokered the news._   




Stiles knew intellectually this little jaunt would let Derek know whether the other pack should stick around. He was intrigued to see how they would take to the news that basically amounted to, ‘We’re off bonding by killing vampires. Want to come with?”

 

Still looking as all the wolves of both packs filled out the main living room, Stiles knew that there was no way to avoid the conversation any longer. And besides he wanted Beacon Hills safe from the fanged ones. If Team Edward snacked on another member of their small town, then there might be irreversible population decline. No one else was worried but he conducted a statistics project last semester, and granted the variables weren’t exactly but enough to cause Stiles alarm. He would ask Lydia there was no doubt that she already had adapted the model to be useful.

 

Dom filtered into the room, and noticed the grim look on the Alpha couples face. “So what is the damage?”

 

Stiles answered, “A coven of Vampires is in town and we intend to evict them.”

All the wolves shivered; Stephanie Meyer may have been responsible for emasculating a species, but she got one bit right. There was an epic hatred to exist between the wolves and the Vampires.   Dom’s lip curled up in disgust, “By evict you mean?”

 

Stiles and Derek shared a toothy grin, and yet again the wolves couldn’t help but notice that despite not having a wolf - Stiles acted just like one. Derek was the one to answer, “Evict as a in a group of us will be going to their hideout and destroying them.”

  


Scott wanted to protest that they shouldn’t just kill arbitrarily, but Stiles impressively shut down the puppy dog eyes, “They want my Pup, and to drain Brian as we taste oh so sweet and powerful.”

 

Derek and Peter could be forgiven their possessive growls and they way they pulled their mates close. They had lost so much and the thought of losing their mates or their pups cut right to their core.

  
Scott went to open his mouth but promptly closed it. He might not like it but he could agree with the sentiment and knew that Stiles would not be dissuaded from this course of action. “So who is going with you?”

 

Derek sighed, “I need Peter, Ethan, Boyd, Stiles, You and Allison, as well as, whomever Alpha Toretto allows from his pack to come along.”

 

Stiles didn’t need to wait long for the vehement protests. “Now hang on a minute!”

 

Derek decided to mean old Alpha and delegate explaining to Brian why he shouldn’t come to Peter.  Peter looked his mate straight in the eye, “My heart. I need to concentrate and my attention would be divided.”

 

Stiles looked at his pregnant companion, “The territory still needs protecting. You will be in charge of the normal duties, and it is important.”

 

Brian did not like it, and all the wolves could smell how little he liked this idea. Still he wasn’t stupid and knew just what he and the cub meant to Peter. Peter had suffered too much in his life already; the last thing he wanted was to become part of the suffering.  “I’ll stay but I won’t like it.”

 

Dom decided that changing the conversation might be beneficial, “I will go along with Vince and Letty.”

 

It made sense they were the fighters of the pack, and this was going to be a fight. You can’t negotiate with a species that considers you food.

  
“So what is the plan?”

 

Stiles devilish grin let the pack know that it was something good. “Well here is how it goes ...”

 

  *  _Stiles knew exactly what he’d do - they wanted the cubs so he would burn the world down around where they stand._



 

Dom wouldn’t deny that the chance to cut loose with fangs and claws was exciting. He could feel the excitement of Letty and Vince too.  He watched as a space was cleared on the floor, and the blonde wolf, Erica, bought out a mahogany box. He might not know what was in it but the box had an age to it. The box held a wealth of scents, and they would as it was Stiles magic box - a gift passed down to him from his mother.

 

It was impressive sight to behold, and it was clear that even the Hale pack wolves were still in awe of the mage. He threw a circle of salt up for protection, and like magic in the air it settled into a perfect circle. Stiles never doubted that it would, and therefore it was not a problem. Once the circle was cast he mixed the paste he would need and drew the required runes over the map. The wolves watched as six lights all focussed on one location - it was a downtown Warehouse.

 

Stiles looked up at the pack; the light and power fading from his eyes, “Found them!”

“Let’s go!” And my how times had changed as no one had even thought to deny Derek’s order.

 

It was time to have some homicidal bonding fun, and Stiles was just as twisted as the others because he was going to enjoy it - just as much as the others.

 

The cars parked four blocks away and moved on foot. Normally they might have cared but it was out of respect to the sheriff. Stiles was casting what pretty much amounted to notice-me-not charms around his group.  They closed in on the warehouse like wolves hunting - Stiles had given them a foul paste that was masking their scents from the Vampire. So they were closing in on all the exits, and once Stiles rechecked that they were all in one place they would attack.

 

The wolves were not even attempting to play fair. They teamed up to take on the three vamps close to the exit in teams. It wasn’t a war, or fair, as that would imply that both sides had an equal chance in winning. Stiles shrugged, “I’ll take the one by the window.”

 

All nodded, and all the wolves switched to a beta form. This was definitely a fight to be settled with fangs and claws.  It was mayhem and carnage, and the vampires fell to the fury of Team Jacob and Stiles’ wielding deadly fireballs. It was clear within minutes who’d won; the Pack was standing around the leader.

 

Stiles wasn’t breathing too hard, and it was clear that the wolves had won the first round. The only vampire left was the leader. He was encircled by all the wolves and yet still he looked haughty and certain that he would survive, Stiles was not impressed. The leader was a walking cliche of every textbook villain. He was also stupid, like on an epic level. In fact it was kind of tragic - Stiles didn’t think that anyone could be that stupid and he’d met the BH cheerleading squad.   “You can’t kill us, we’re immortal.”

 

Stiles was pretty sure he’d seen this movie and Wesley Snipes then proceeded to destroy Stephen Dorff. It was a crying shame as Dorff was kinda hot in it.  “You have no idea who you’re fucking with.” He said. His tone was calm and even as he trusted the pack to have his back.

 

“No mortal can kill us.”

 

Peter understood the implication and started to laugh. “Oh you should be careful of seer’s words.”

 

Stiles caught on, and mindful of the fireball in his hands, he started laughing, “Oh I really hope Derek takes his time tearing you limb from limb.”

 

The leader who was apparently older than dirt sneered, “When he is dead. I’ll drain you dry and rip the cub from your stomach.”

 

  *  _.Derek saw red and it was more than just his Alpha vision._



 

All Derek heard was the coven leader say he wanted to drain his mate and steal his Cub’s life force. One of those things was enough for him to want to kill you, bit both of them? Both of them made Derek want to take lessons off his Uncle Peter. If he was calmer he might have kept him alive and let his Uncle have some fun, but he couldn’t. There was a credible threat to his family and pack and if there was one thing that he’d learnt over the years was that you don’t leave an enemy to come back. It was a good way to end up with a knife in your back. He could feel his teeth elongate, and was controlling his full change so that he could be understood. He wanted to make sure that the coven leader understood his mistake before he died. “I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

 

Dom got a first-hand view to just what damage the Alpha pair could do. He was astounded that when it came to the confrontation the Alpha had allowed his pregnant mate to come with, when he’d made Brian stay behind. Mia was still laughing as the rest of the pack left, in fact he could still hear her teasing Brian as they left.

 

Hale was comfortable enough in both forms that the change was effortless. He was so controlled that he kept the change back so he could taunt the leader. The rest of the pack was done fighting; Stiles had fried the Leader’s second so the only one left was the leader, and he was all Derek’s. No one had said as much but it seemed to be implicitly understood. - leave this one to Derek. Then again, it was Derek’s mate and cub who were threatened so he was the one who had the most right.

 

Dom could admit that Hale’s Alpha form was downright fucking majestic and the fanged one didn’t have a chance. The Vampire was quick but didn’t have the speed, voracity or the manoeuvrability of a wolf. Hale leapt for the throat twisted to avoid the vampire’s claws. He was true to his promise, and the vampire met a true death at Hale’s elongated fangs.

 

Peter stood over the mangled corpse, “You should have known that werewolves aren’t considered mortals.”

 

Stiles lost it right there, he was giggling. “You’ve been dying to say that haven’t you creeper. And Mate O’Mine … A plus on the takedown.”

  


  * _Stiles listened in disbelief and then he was outright laughing - he could not believe that Derek had gone there._



 

Derek was glad that his mate was laughing and appeared to be unharmed. Still that would not be enough to appease his wolf. He grabbed a hold of Stiles extending all his senses to see whether he was okay. He grabbed a hold of all that he could whilst keeping his mate covered. He’d discovered early on that he was a possessive bastard and that he couldn’t handle the idea of Stiles showing skin around others. It made going to the beach hell.

 

Stiles was still shaking with laughter but he was doing something very similar to derek only he was using his magic to check on Derek. He loved his mate, but he had a tendency to ignore his own injuries in favour of seeing to the pack. It was just one of the many ways that they were suited as a couple and Alpha pair.

 

The Toretto’s who had fought alongside the pack, were looking at each other wondering what was so funny. They had been more than happy to come along with the pack to destroy the fang suckers. They really hated the undead smell and what they did to places where they were trying to live. It was bad enough when a coven settled in the area as it always brought unwelcome attention - as invariably they could control their hunger.

 

Stiles couldn’t be blamed for finding humour in the situation. He was all focussed on frying the bad guys and he was probably the most suited to wielding fire- thanks to his magic and lack of issues regarding fire. Yet when he’d heard Derek growl that he was going to rip the leader’s throat out with his teeth; well, he’d had a flashback to their beginnings.

 

He let Derek paw him knowing his mate would be unbearable if he didn’t. Still he tried to placate him before the pack got a free show. “Hey Papa Wolf cool it. The Cub and I are cool. Let’s not give people a show, yeah?”

 

Derek growled, “Stiles?”

 

His mate rolled his eyes, “I’m feeling less special. You used our special threat.”

 

Scott snorted at that even as he started to plead, “Oh for the love of all that is holy get a room!”

Dom was looking at the pack as if they were nuts. “Special threat?”

 

Peter was the one to answer, “Derek and Stiles’ courtship was a complicated one.”

 

Stiles would love to refute that comment but he couldn’t. He was just glad that he and Derek had worked it out as he wouldn’t change anything for the world.  “Yes but we got it together. Now I don’t know about you but I’m starving head back home if you want me to feed you.

 

 


	9. Good news, bad news ...

The wolves were all in the main house and for once it did not matter whether they were Hale or Toretto they were just there. Stiles laughed at all the tomfoolery, but admonished the pups to stay out of the kitchen.  The Toretto wolves understood why most of the Hale Betas listened when all of a sudden the one called Scott ended up in the yard.  “No means no Scottie.”

 

“No one should look like a kicked pup.” Peter tutted.

 

“You bit him.” Derek just had to remind his Uncle, because really these are the types of things you should hold over people forever.

 

Peter snarked back, “I was crazy.”

 

Stiles paid them no attention, “Now listen to me. You can’t be a greedy pup, I’m cooking for both packs. And you come near my kitchen again I will stab you with a Wolfsbane laced fork.”

Scott whined, and Jackson and Danny were grinning like it was Christmas. “Cheer up McCall. He probably won’t.”

 

Scott slunk back into the house, but wisely gave his best friend a wider berth.  Peter though, didn’t avoid Stiles or the others. Stiles would always be one of his favourites, behind Brian. He just had to make a comment, “Can I just say you have taken to pregnancy really well.”

 

Stiles snorted, “I would have done that before.”

 

Peter grinned, “I know.”

 

Dom laughed and asked Brian, “Is it always like this?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Pretty much although Derek and Peter are more protective right now.”

 

Dom didn’t blame the male wolves. Still he could admit that being around them made him think about siring his own Little Alpha. His attention was pulled in the direction of Letty, who was wrestling Leon and Vince and winning. “She loves you and the bond between you could be fantastic.”

When he looked up and saw the power and knowledge in the Alpha’s mate eyes. He sensed this wasn’t a whim, or said as something to placate him. “I’m getting there.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Get there sooner or she might look elsewhere.”

 

Dom couldn’t stop his growl at the thought of Letty with someone else. He looked around for a distraction and found in the adorable pups of both packs. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Isaac and Jesse were in Beta form and snuggling in the corner. “No one has the right to be that fucking cute.”

 

Brian laughed, and although he was pissed about being left behind. He was getting over it as everyone had returned whole and in good health. “They are well suited.”

 

Dom was standing close by, “He is not allowed Pups until he’s thirty.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Yeah ... I won’t bother telling you that that is wildly optimistic.”

 

Dom pouted and Letty curled around him, feeling her Alpha’s distress she had come to find him. . “What’s the matter Papi?”  
  
Stiles laughed, “He is being a protective Papa Wolf. He don’t like the way Jesse and Isaac are looking at each other.”

 

Letty shrugged, “He’ll get over it. How long?”

 

Stiles hand dropped down his rounded stomach. He didn’t bother with a glamour when he was around the pack and safe. “29 days. I can’t wait and can I say I’m glad that were pregnancies follow the animal length.”  
  
Letty snorted at that as she knew that she and Mia thought the same. “Yeah nine months just sounds nasty.”

 

Stiles laughed, “Amen sister.” Derek was given the first set of pancakes, but that was to be expected.  He handed a batch to Dom as well. The pack was pleased when he fed Letty first. The tough female Beta flushed under the attention but she deserved it and would seem that the Alpha was finally catching a clue.

 

Derek shared a fond smile with his mate, and squeezed his, mate’s knee under the table. Brian was in a similar situation with Peter. It was nice to see Brian relax around the pack, and now even his old friends.

 

  *  _Stiles could get use to happy days like this._



 

Brian came home and dumped his work belt on the table. It was late so that meant everyone was back from school and everywhere else. He knew Peter would be back soon. He could sense him running in the forest. “What is wrong?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “They were getting antsy and stiff so I told them go be wolfy.”

 

Brian shook his head in the way that Stiles could be so calm, “We’re going to need to come down with something contagious soon.”  
  
Stiles smirked as his hands went to his rounded stomach. He couldn’t wait because in just under a month their cubs would be here. He was so eager to finally meet them, but he would wait so that they were healthy. He could hear Derek coming in, and he guessed he was being followed by Peter.

 

Brian perked up on hearing Derek and Peter coming in, both were in wolf forms; Peter in his Beta form and Derek in his Alpha form. Brian giggled as Peter nuzzled his neck, "Yeah, yeah."

He loved it though, and melted as Peter stroked his belly.  He knew what the pup meant to Peter and to him.  It was their chance to have a family.  He could see Derek scowling which was impressive considering he was in Alpha form.  

 

Derek was the one to break the content silence, “Alpha Dunne and a small contingent will be here tomorrow.”

 

Stiles grinned as he loved Andrea Dunne and her pack. They were unassuming until they were crossed and then they were as deadly as the Hale pack. “Sweet it will be nice to have a friendly pack to talk to.”

 

Derek coughed, “Toretto pack?”

 

It was meant to be a gentle reminder but Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Yeah but they are here to make nice with Brian, as they should do.”

 

Brian laughed, “I’m forgiving them you should try and be nicer.”

 

Stiles and Peter shared a look as to say not happening anytime soon. Stiles shrugged, “We’ll see, we’ll see.”

 

Brian laughed and it warmed his heart. It was nice to have family that was protective of him, and no one was more protective of him that Peter or Stiles.  “Okay well let’s make sure they understand the status quo for the visit.”

 

It was a fair point and one that made Derek grimace a little. Their pack was small but now recognised as a very strong pack, mainly because of them running the Alpha pack out of town, and Stiles. The Dunne pack was similar but resided in Washington and enjoyed being able to travel to another area without fear of pack politics taking precedence. Their strength lay in the fact that pack numbered into the seventies - so it was a large pack with a lot of strong enforcer Betas.

 

“We should talk to the other pack.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes at the Alpha pair. Honestly, he knew that that they could be silly. The pack tended to bring the best out of both of them but this was just Dom. So he decided to take the initiative and went to the back door, which was open. “Hey Dom get up here.”

 

It took the Alpha not five minutes to appear, “What’s up?”

 

Derek was the one to answer him as it was only good protocol, “Well a friendly pack is visiting so it is a fair warning to make sure that your pack observes protocol.”

The Alpha nodded, “Do you think there will be an issue?”

 

Derek shrugged, “Not sure Alpha Dunne is known to be fair, but we have the advantage of our reputation.”

 

Dom could appreciate the delicate way that the Alpha phrased it. His pack was known but for all the wrong reasons. If the pack ties that he formed with Hales were successful then he would go a long way to restoring his packs reputation. “We will stay out of your hair, but if they want to hunt we are cool with that.”

 

Derek smirked, no wolf in their right mind turned down a hunt. It was also the best way to ensure that the packs that were visiting got along. A nice long hunt to ensure that their wolves were satisfied usually meant that their tempers ran a lot cooler. “Fair enough. They will want to hunt so you are welcome to join us and as far as I am concerned you’re here as our guest.”

 

Dom appreciated it and showed that their pack was earning the others trust. As much as it pained him they were good for Brian and they protected him fiercely and his friend needed that more than anything. “Understood.”

  
Stiles watched the Alpha assimilate all that he was told and then turn his back toward the cottage that they were staying in. It was one of their better ideas and thankfully when the renovations took place they built in a few cottages. It was not just for visiting packs, every now and again, one of the bonded couples needed some serious alone time - so they would head to one of the cottages. It was a perfect situation they were close enough to still be on the pack land but not so close as to have to worry about privacy.

 

  *  _Stiles just really hoped that all three packs could play nicely together._



  


The pack was excited today as one of the very few packs that they were on great terms with the Hales were coming for a visit. Stiles mainly loved the pack as they had a Shaman attached so he didn’t feel too freaky. Of course, their packs get worried when they disappear and the explosions start soon after. Stiles didn’t know why everyone got worried - he and Daniel always put up a protective barrier before they caste. It was like rule one.

 

The pack Alpha sat down, “So I hear congratulations are in order!”

Derek didn’t even bother to hide his smug smile. This was like perfect confirmation that he was a super Alpha. If he was in wolf form, Stiles just knew that his tale would be wagging. “Yeah, how did you know?”  
  
Andrea snorted, “The Fae-Mage Alpha mate of Alpha Hale is pregnant? Oh that news spread quickly and something about vampires.”

 

Stiles grumbled, even a week later he still did not like those vampires. They wanted to eat his cub and that was not okay! They really were not dead enough in his book. “Yeah they wanted to eat me. I objected.”  
  
Andrea snorted, rather indelicately for a female Alpha wolf. Then again Stiles doubted that anyone would tell her that to her face. He revisits the first part of his description Alpha Female Wolf. “Yes that part was also part of the gossip, but little one be careful.”

 

Stiles grumbled because he could hear what Andrea was not saying. It was fairly obvious - he himself had been targeted when he first became Derek’s mate. Of course, when the news travelled about his heritage, and what he did to the wolves that came after him. It soon stopped but pregnancy changed the picture. At the moment the cub could be a wolf; it could be a magic spark; or even both a wolf and a spark. It was a heady mix of potential power and one that many packs might steal for the power they could horde as a result. There was the other distressing notion where some of the supernatural creatures might decide that the cub and Stiles make a delicate treat. It sucked and not in a good way.

 

“I hear you Andrea. Now tell me how is pack life?”

 

The Alpha was gracious enough to change the subject and Derek kept stroking his neck in hypnotic strokes which helped a lot. He was beginning to calm down but there was a thought in the back of his mind - what now? He could sense something was coming for the cub and he would be damned if that would be happening - not while he was breathing.

  
_He just hoped it didn’t come down to that._


	10. Trouble Brewing

Stiles loved the fact the pack was so happy and boisterous. He knew exactly why - it was the thrill of the hunt that would soon be upon them. He would have in times past used his magic to run with them - but this time so close to the birth of the cub he was keeping his magic in reserve. “Oh my God, you’re like excitable puppies.”

 

Mia laughed. She was fond of the Alpha’s mate. “It is true but they need the run.”

 

Stiles smirked, “Just make them remember to clean up outside.”

 

Jackson nodded shivering at the memory. The pups had gone for a run on the full moon like normal but as it had been January and the weather wet - they had tracked mud through the house. At the time the Pups had thought nothing over it riding the high of the moon. That was until the next morning when their post moon hangover was interrupted by an angry Stiles. It had been when Stiles had not truly shown just how much power he’d hidden. His anger and revenge had been subtle, fair and one that each of the betas remembered.

 

It was also true that now there was an area cordoned off on the porch where they cleaned off.

 

Andrea could just hear the story in that statement. “What did you do little one?”  
  
Stiles would have pouted and made a comment about not being little. However at the moment with his rounded tummy he felt that way. He just shrugged, “I put a few non deadly hexes down.”

 

Lydia snickered, “Jackson can’t hear the name of a Disney movie without breaking out into a cold sweat.”

 

Scott whined high, he personally would have rather belted out Disney show tunes than the Justin Bieber he sang. Stiles was a true best friend as he had recorded it and posted it to _Youtube_. Danny had done the rest by making sure that all of Beacon Hills knew

 

Andrea laughed, “Oh Derek will always have his hands full with you I think.”

 

Stiles smirked, and his hand dropped to his tummy, “Not just me. This pup is half me. She will be way more of a handful than I ever was.”

 

Andrea nodded, it was true. She still remembered when her mother was Alpha, “I remember when my mother said that she wished I had a pup just like me.”

 

Stiles had already heard that one of his dad. He adored his dad and was so glad that he put up with half of the shit that Stiles had put him through. It was a miracle. He only hoped that he could be a good Dad. He would do his level best.  “I know my dad said it would be a fitting curse.”

 

Andrea snickered. She had met the Sheriff and she’d been impressed. For a human he was pretty level headed, and hadn’t freaked when the supernatural was dumped in his lap. “He is a good man.”

 

Stiles agreed, “Yep and once he and Scott’s mom get married I won’t worry as much.”

 

That might not be strictly true but he would let Melissa do the worrying and nagging. It was a life partner’s prerogative and they had to have some enjoyment in life. Although Andrea was wiser, “No you won’t but Derek and the little one will take your focus.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “So what is the plan for this evening?”   
  
“We hunt on the preserve. Tomorrow we will sign the new accords and leave.”

 

Stiles pouted. He would be sad to see the pack leave. He loved Andrea and their pack shaman, Daniel, was just the best to have fun with. “Too bad.”

Stiles knew the other reason. It would not be long, like in days before he would give birth and there was no way that Derek would tolerate having another wolf pack close. Toretto’s pack would be okay but that would be because they had been invited onto the territory a couple of months ago meaning that the wolf wouldn’t see them as a threat.

 

  *  _Night had fallen and the hunt was on._



 

In the house the only ones left were the non-werewolves, and Peter and Brian. Stiles didn’t mind. He adored Lydia and she was great snarky company. They were siitting in the living room watching a movie. “Why do you always torture Jackson with ‘The Notebook’?”  
  
Lydia smirked, “Because I can, but right now I need some S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
  
The TV series had been a big hit and Stiles was sure that if he knew that Lydia even had a passing knowledge of Marvel - then his crush would never have disappeared.  They sat with their chips and soda watching the series. Lydia had giggled hearing the one agent say that Thor most definitely counted as a God as she had been close to his arms.

 

“Does that make the pack gods?” Stiles asked.

 

Lydia smirked, “No it makes them ours.”

 

Stiles was about to protest that Derek was his, and he was, but it would be futile. Yes Derek was his, but they were the pack’s leaders and that was okay.  “You are absolutely right.”

 

She just sniffed, “Was there any doubt?”

 

Stiles laughed softly, “There was never a doubt in my mind. It just took a while for everyone else to realise.”

 

It really was too bad that she had never valued Stiles for who he was. Still in the end everything had worked out perfectly. She had Jackson, who while not perfect was exactly what she needed, and Stiles had Derek. It was sad that two people had suffered so much in their lives but in the end they had found each other and were perfect for each other.

 

Peter and Brian who were on the other sofa entwined laughed softly. “Now, now, we do not need a possessive Alpha on our hands.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Please it is not just an Alpha thing it is a Hale thing.”

 

Brian laughed and then groaned as his own cub decided to move, “He’s got you there.”

 

Peter would admit nothing. “And how do you explain your possessiveness?”

 

Stiles shrugged unrepentant, “Pregnant, magical and hormones.”

Peter threw his head back laughing freely. “What a trifecta.”

 

Lydia shushed them as this was her favourite part of the movie.  The movie droned on in the background and eventually Stiles fell asleep. He was so tired the last few days. Deaton had assured him that it was normal. He was preparing to give birth and that was no mean feat all things considered.

 

The house was quiet when the wolves tumbled through the backdoor. They had made sure that they were clean before entering. Lydia and Stiles were asleep curled around each other. Jackson and Derek were not jealous. They were their mates and as such had their complete trust, besides even the more human members of the pack had found that they preferred being more tactile.

 

Jackson said nothing. He just gently picked his mate up careful not to wake her. He adored his mate but she was cranky ass if she was awoken before the morning sun rose.

 

  *  _The morning would be intriguing._



 

Stiles woke up first which was unusual as he was always so tired right now. Still he couldn’t blame Derek it was the night after a full moon and they had been on a hunt. He was actually glad as he hoped it would settle his darling wolf down when he gave birth. He knew it was unlikely but hey, he could hope.

 

“Come on Der’ time to wake up.” Stiles spoke softly not really wanting to wake him up.

 

Derek grumbled, “Don’t wanna.”

 

Stiles laughed at that, and why wouldn’t he? - His wolf could be such a grumpy wolf in the morning. “Sorry SourWolf but the Alpha is the one who has to sign the treaties.”

 

Derek sighed knowing that Stiles spoke the truth as annoying as it might be. “You’re right.”  
  
Stiles grinned as he slowly rolled himself out of bed. “Don’t you forget it!”

 

For the meeting negotiations it would be Peter, Stiles and Derek sitting in the Hale study. They would be joined by Andrea, her pack Beta, and her shaman.   These meetings had the potential to be a bitch and last forever. Thankfully, the Hale pack and Dunne were on good terms. They fulfilled the wolfy parts of the traditions and signed it off. One last howl and all was said and done. Stiles was seriously uncomfortable but he would see the Dunne pack off before he explained what was wrong. Derek was probably going to be pissed with him, but hey he was about to give birth so he figured all would be forgiven.

 

He walked out using Derek as a leaning post because right now he was focussed on just breathing. The pack was in the front drive waving the Dunne pack off. Derek had hurried it up and made it as quick as he could. He didn’t know what was wrong but he knew his mate was uncomfortable and wanted to find out what was wrong.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles whimpered, “Damn I thought they would never leave. Get Deaton!”

 

Derek’s eyes widened immediately understanding the situation. However his best friend was not so quick on the uptake - usually he would crack a joke but not right now. “What why?”

 

“I’M IN LABOUR!”

 

The darkened sky made all the wolves move. Derek looked a little freaked and a little excited. The best bit … Stiles was just getting started.

 

  *  ** _It was too bad that Allison was trapped with a familial obligation and she thought it would never end._**



 

Allison was pissed. She was stuck at home and unable to go to the pack. She needed to warn them. There was a new hunting family in Beacon Hills and they were the type to follow her Grandfather’s code and not the real code. She couldn’t handle the idea of them hurting anyone of the pack, but especially not Stiles or Brian. Yes they were pregnant, but they were not freaks.

 

The dinner was the most awkward affair she’d been at since the time she and Scott sat down to supper with her grandfather.  Her Dad was being his usual hardass self and making sure that the Rogers family knew the rules. “You don’t hunt in Beacon Hills. The preserve is where you would find game but it is Hale land and they have no tolerance for Hunters and will kill you should you stray onto their land.”

 

He was honest and had given all the warning he was willing to give. It was no skin off his nose if they were too stupid to follow his advice. He would not bury whatever was left of them. Rogers dropped his fork, “So it is true. You haven’t killed them all?”

 

Chris dropped his fork and his stare was far more intimidating. “Why would I? They have not broken the code.”

 

“They are animals.” Rogers hissed.

 

Chris was never one to mince his words. “No my sister burnt down a house, trapping all the wolves inside. There were babies in that house.”

 

Rogers couldn’t play nice - it wasn’t in him. “We will take our leave and stay at a motel.”

 

The family left abruptly and Allison sagged as she released the tension in her shoulders. She was beginning to understand that whilst her father might not like how closely tied she was to the pack he would support her. “Go to them. Don’t worry about curfew. I will be at the Sheriff’s house.”

 

Allison didn’t bother to hide her look of relief. She didn’t hang around. She grabbed the car keys, pressed a kiss to her Dad’s cheek and left.

 

The pack house was full when Allison got there. She was relieved as she didn’t much want to repeat what she said.  “Pack meeting now. All wolves.”

 

Brian was waddling as he was so close to giving birth it would be in the next few days. He knew that much and he was so eager to see his cub just like Stiles. Allison wondered sadly if he would be eager in a few weeks once his Pup was born. Her Dad had been keen to tell her all the downsides to kids ever since Stiles had gotten pregnant. She loved her Dad but he was not subtle. She had no plans to have her own pups with Scott any time soon. She would go to college and live first. She was in no way stable enough or settled enough in her own skin to be good with a child.

 

When she gets to the pack house, she keeps it simple, “We have hunters in town and they are trouble.”

 

Isaac nods and doesn’t look surprised, “Well we have our own trouble. Stiles is in labour and he has just broken Derek’s hand.”

 

  *  _Allison had never liked Stiles more than she did right now._



 


	11. A new born pup

Stiles had a room prepared for him to give birth. It would have been prudent to have had the birth take place at Deaton’s, but Stiles did not need the added stress of moving. He needed to concentrate on just breathing, not dealing with Hunters. Derek was trying to be supportive - in his heart he knew that but in his mind he was just making noise. It wasn’t fair, wolves healed quickly, he didn’t. He couldn’t use his magic either as that was stretched keeping his pup alive.

 

 

Derek was gripping his hand, “Deaton and Melissa will be here soon. The pack and your Dad are close.”

 

Stiles gasped out a, “That’s nice!”

 

Derek winced. Stiles despite not being a wolf – had just broken his hand after the last contraction had hit. He would say nothing Stiles had done all the hard work and he would heal soon enough.  “You sure you’re not a wolf?”

 

Stiles snorted having a momentary respite between contractions. “I thought we said no kinks in front of the kids?”

  
  
Derek saw the young betas paling and snorted. “I think they’ll survive.”

 

Scott was shaking his head, and was so relieved to smell his mum and Deaton. He could never unthink those images. “Mum, Deaton they are in here.”

 

Deaton looked at the writhing teen. “Is everything ready?”

 

Derek nodded, “The Betas are outside. The room is ready.”

 

It was not the usual request for workers to build a sterile room into a house.  Stiles had at the time just shrugged, and said that one of his family members had severe allergies and needed a safe room in the house. Well he couldn’t exactly admit that he needed to have it so he could give birth - without ending up a science experiment.

 

Deaton was brusk and business like. Stiles appreciated it; he didn’t think he could handle the vet becoming a Chatty Cathy.  “Now we are going to give you the mixture and the runes will slow the bleeding while we open you up.”

 

Stiles was trying not think about this. He couldn’t handle blood and while playing pack mother had managed to slightly cure his aversion to the sight and smell of blood. It was another thing entirely when it was _his_ blood. He just wanted the little one with them now.

  
Stiles was in so much pain; he kept up the same breathing exercises he used to get rid of his panic attacks. Deaton was being quick and efficient with his preparations.  “Time to sleep.”

Stiles didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t care that he would be in pain; he needed to see his baby. The next thing he knew though he was asleep. Deaton waited until he knew for sure that his patient was asleep before beginning. He was not certain he should be doing this, but he understood that the Fae-Mage could not exactly go to the hospital.  Melissa McCall was with him to provide support on the human aspect.

 

Derek whined at the smell of blood. It was taking all of him to control his wolf, as his wolf was reacting to the smell of his mate bleeding.  His instincts were telling him to attack, but he knew that they were helping Stiles.

 

Deaton was relieved that the Alpha managed to control his instincts. He worked quickly the incisions precise and he could see the little pup. She was ready to greet the world. Carefully using his dextrous hands he pulled the pup out. She wasn’t in wolf form but rather human and the minute she was free she let out what could almost be described as a howl. It was probably the most adorable thing that Derek had ever heard. He couldn’t believe what an amazing gift Stiles had gifted him with. He wanted to pout as Melissa cleaned her up, but damn the minute his little wolf was in his arms he fell in love all over again.

 

Deaton actually smiled which showed just what a momentous occasion this was, but his job wasn’t done. He was working to minimise the bleeding and stitching up his mate. “Go present the heir to the pack. We will be done when you get back.”

 

Melissa could see that he was torn. “Go Derek there is nothing you can do and he will not yet wake up for an hour at least.”

 

He was still not convinced but he would follow their directions. He would take little Talia and present her to the pack. He just knew that his mother was watching, and he hoped she would be proud. Both packs were in the living area lounging over the sofa - Derek spared a moment of surprise to see just how familiar the packs were to lounge all over each other. Werewolves were tactile creatures but only with people that they trusted.

 

Derek was every inch the proud PapaWolf. “Everything is okay and Stiles will be okay. I want to present you Talia Claudia Hale.”

 

Stiles had insisted he said that there should be more Hales in the world. The Pack cooed and nearly fell over in shock when the little pup’s eyes flashed a gorgeous gold. They did the scenting so that she would smell like pack and be recognised as pack.

 

Brian was so damn broody right now. He really wanted his little one in his arms too. He could feel the love and calm over the pack. He was ecstatic that he’d found his mate. “She’s gorgeous.”

 

Derek nodded still not over the little miracle that was in his arms. She is and always would be the best of him. His hearing picked up Deaton’s call. He pulled Talia closer to him, and she snuggled up to his neck.  Deaton had made Stiles comfortable but there was nothing more he could do. The only way Stiles would heal now was to be comfortable and close to his mate. Derek reluctantly handed his pup to the Sheriff who was bonding with his granddaughter as he carefully picked his exhausted mate up and carried him to their bed. John wanted to cry at the cuteness of the scene. He’d long since stopped hating Derek and realised that he was perfect for Stiles.

 

He let Derek get comfortable carefully resting against Stiles whilst also treating him like he was spun glass. As soon as he was in place, John carefully put little Talia between them. It was the perfect little picture unit. He was so proud of the boys for how far they’d come and what they’d achieved. He was reluctant to go back to work but duty was duty and it was his shift. He sighed. “I will be back soon.”  
  
Derek nodded but he was already staring at his kid and Stiles. John would let them having their private bonding time.

 

****

 

Stiles was only just wakening and he felt lighter, but that panicked him. Where was his pup? He needed his kid. However as soon as he started looking he found her. Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed. He must have been brought up here when he was still out of it. He’d never seen Derek with such a soft smile. “You did it babe.”

 

Stiles smiled and winced when he made the mistake of moving. “We did. Is it a she?”

 

Derek smirked, “You knew the whole time. Little Talia.”

Stiles was already moving his arm into position to hold his cub. He was shocked when her eyes flashed gold and she nuzzled closer to him.  “She is amazing.”

 

Derek grinned as he bent over their cub and just basked in the warmth and scent of his little family. It was a scent that he could get used to.

 

  *  _So of course Hunters would try and get in the way of their happy ending._



 

Rodgers was determined. He knew that this pack was considered powerful but he didn’t get why. The werewolves that he’d killed all made sure that they steered clear of these lands. In fact, some were caught for that very reason - they were avoiding Hale land. He would show Argent that they were animals that need to be put down.

 

The place was teeming with werewolves it was not like he or his buddies would need to go searching. He would only be finishing the job that Kate Argent started. He would be lauded all throughout the hunting world. He had a wall fall of pictures - he just needed to figure out how they fit.

There was the Alpha, Derek Hale the last one standing, or so everyone had thought. He would love to know just how he’d beaten death. There were the pack betas, mainly teens and then their friends. For some reason, which was practically unheard of - Hale had invited a second pack onto his land and they were living peacefully.

 

The question that remained was why? There was increased activity and then his scouts informed him that they had all pulled back to the Hale land. He needed to know why, and then figure out how to divide and conquer because he would settle for nothing less than pack annihilation.  

 

“What do we know?”

 

His second responded by rote, “The Alpha is Derek Hale, 24, born werewolf.  He has a mate within the pack but no one is sure who. Rumour is though that the mate is the one with the firepower to protect the pack.”

 

Rodgers tilted his head at that, “Is that so?”

 

Frowning, Andy wanted to know the significance, “I don’t see it.”

 

“The mate isn’t a wolf. It means it either little Argent, the girl Martin or the boy Stilinski.”

 

All shifted at that, as the girl would be deadly in her own right. The records showed that Lydia Martin was scarily bright and her friend Stilinski was bright, capable and had an intellect to match.  “It has to be the boy?”

Rodgers silently agreed, which begged the question what was it that scared his opponents. He could imagine several being rattled by his quick wit but it was more than that. He just didn’t know what.

 

If the boy was the Alpha’s mate then capturing him would anger the Alpha into attacking him. He could use it to slowly trap all of them. It was a perfect plan. He would need to do his homework before he went for it.

 

  *  _This was going to be beautiful._



 

Stiles was up and moving. He was so fucking glad about the healing time he could borrow from Derek. He knew that he had just given birth not even a week ago but he felt raring to go which was a good thing as Brian was sure to give birth very quickly. He knew it wouldn’t be long. Born male werewolves gave birth a little differently. It had been fascinating to hear Peter explain. Apparently when the male betas were born there were sometimes differences, like with the ability in their beta forms to give birth.

 

The phone broke their morning calm. “What the hell?”

 

Derek shrugged, “Brian was going to Deaton’s for a check-up.”

Stiles really hoped that the phone call was to tell them that Brian was ready to give birth - otherwise someone was going to die.  It was Peter, “He is at Deaton’s.”

 

Stiles smiled at the good news, “Excellent. We will drop Talia off with Dad and be there.”

 

Their routine was already set. Stiles got up and prepared breakfast and Derek got Talia ready. They sat down and ate. Stiles would feed Talia the bottle with one hand whilst eating his eggs with his other hand. It was a refreshing slice of domesticity in a life that was otherwise crazy.

 

As they got into the truck - it was a Harley-Ford pick-up, not as sleek or sexy as the Camaro but it got all the wolves from A to B and hid whatever they needed to keep from innocent eyes - both froze, sensing someone on their land.

 

Stiles eyes flashed silver at the same time as Derek’s going red. Stiles threw his hand up, and pulled it to him. The Hunters found themselves being pulled unwillingly across the grass. They had never seen anything like it. Stiles asked calmly, “What do you want?”

 

“We here under orders,” the one hissed.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes; he did not have time for this shit. He wanted to get to his Betas to make sure they were okay. He so did not have time for idiot Hunters. “Der?”

 

“Yes!” Derek said, and for them it was enough to know what he wanted.

 

Stiles wiped their memories of the last week. He was careful and surgical to a point that Deaton would be impressed. He also summoned binds that he gave Derek. It was funny having given just a mere glimpse of their powers they were more than willing to follow his lead.

 

Whilst he was doing that, Derek was on the phone to Chris. “You should know that we’ve left some Hunters hogtied on our drive. All of us will be out for a while.”

 

  *  _Chris was grateful for Hale’s control - he would have killed them._



 

When Chris drove up he saw the two dazed Hunters. “Argent? Why the hell are we tied up?”

 

Chris smirked, “Your boss sent you to spy on one of the most peaceful and powerful packs.”

 

The Hunters frowned, “He wouldn’t do that.”

 

Chris shrugged, “No? Tell me when did you get into Beacon Hills?”

 

“Today.”

 

Chris shook his head and he was going to enjoy this. “Nope, try a week ago. You must have really pissed off the Alpha’s mate for him to wipe your memory,” he couldn’t help but muse.

 

The Hunters frowned at that, and they had to wonder why Argent hadn’t put him down. I mean if the mate was going around and wiping memories - that was bad, right? It was too bad that they had yet to see the shades of grey that existed in the world.

 

Chris sighed, “Like I told your boss. The pack is strong and stable and abides by the rules. You might not like having lost your memories but think on this ... You have your lives.”

 

The hunters would love to argue, but how could they? Argent had made a valid point.  

 

  *  _Of course their boss didn’t see it that way. It made him even more determined to wipe out the pack._



 


	12. Cycle of Life

The people at the station cooed at the appearance of little Talia. They had a cover story, officially little Talia was a long lost Hale cousin who had been tragically orphaned. Derek had been informed and adopted the child. It was a surprise but even the Sheriff supported him, and as both Hale and Stiles clearly doted on the kid no one could have any complaints.

 

As they couldn’t go for two big melodramas - Brian’s story was going to be a simple one night stand from before Peter. It was not like the town would complain or blame the Hales’ for wanting the old family name to continue. To be blunt, as both Peter and Derek were in long-term relationship with males, it was the only way that it would happen. It was a good thing too as he needed to know Talia was safe whilst they protected Brian and Peter. The appearance of the Hunters at a time when two of their pack was vulnerable had both Derek and Stiles on high alert. “No just paperwork and a meet and greet with Argent. We’re gonna use the rage here.”

 

Stiles snickered, “You’re lucky that Melissa isn’t jealous.”

 

Derek looked uncomfortable not really wanting to think about his father-in-law that way. Then seeing the evil look on the sheriff’s face he really didn’t want to know, “Are you kidding? I think she is angling for him joining us.”

 

Now that would have freaked out most children but not Stiles. He just had a big smile, “I knew there was a reason that I liked her ... Well we need to make sure the pups are okay don’t traumatise my kid with flirting.”

 

The Sheriff smirked, “I make no promises and Deputy Jo is on hand when I get whisked away to the range.”

 

Stiles would have argued but he needed to get to the clinic. He was getting restless and his instincts told him he needed to be with the pack. They walked briskly from the station to the vet’s. It was handy that Scott and Isaac worked there - as no in town questioned when their friends - who on paper had no pets - would so often visit a vet.

 

The pack was pacing in the waiting room, and Stiles noted that there was a pile of unconscious people in the corner. Erica shrugged, “The Toretto’s are keeping watch in shifts - and the kid ran into the Hunters.”

 

Stiles held his hands up in faux surrender, “Not judging.”

 

Deaton could sense the arrival of the pack Alpha’s and was pleased. “Alpha’s”

 

Stiles promised the others, “We will let you know when we find something.”

Sometimes it sucked being the ‘mom’ as he had to get past the grabby hands whereas Derek walked unimpeded.  The Vet looked calm but Peter was holding his mate’s hand looking decidedly uncomfortable. It was a sad truth that they healed but it still hurt when their bones broke. He was guessing right now that Peter’s metacarpals were being rearranged in line with the contractions. He’d been there but he knew that as soon as the pup was in his arms then all would be forgiven. He seriously doubted that they would ever see Creeper!Peter again. Well, not until the Pups started dating anyway.

 

Brian whimpered, “Hurts.”

 

Stiles looked to Deaton before he moved forward. “Hey. It will all be worth it.”

 

Brian was in his beta form, but still had the damn curls. “I know ... but .... damn it hurts.”

 

Stiles had no room to say much as by this point he was unconscious and being cut open.  “True, but just think of all the ways that you can make Peter pay.”

 

It was enough to distract him up until the next contraction. Sadly they were coming thick and fast as the birth was fast approaching. Peter hated seeing his mate in pain, “Can we leech the pain?”  
  
Deaton nodded, “I see no reason why not.”

 

That was all Peter needed to hear, and both Derek and Peter to start leeching pain. Brian felt a little calmer at that, and he focussed in his pushing. He heard Deaton to really push. He focussed hard and bore down listening as everyone said that that was what was needed. He pushed and pushed and finally after another bout of painful stretching the cub popped out. He heard the yip and let out a sigh of relief.  

 

He thought that that was it. He’d given birth but the instinct to push was still there. He had to pant it out, as all he wanted to do right now was sleep, “I think there is another.”

 

Peter, who was holding their little baby girl, face lit with the excitement of having two cubs. It was a definite blessing. “You’re amazing.”

Brian could no longer hold the scream in, “You better believe it or I will cut your dick off the wolfsbane rope.”

 

Stiles and Derek shared a fond grin as Stiles had pretty much said the same thing when he was giving birth to Talia. They could feel the young pup, and whilst they knew that Peter and Brian didn’t care that their young one was a werewolf, and now all the remained was to find out the identity of the surprise pup.

 

It turned out that they didn’t have long to wait as the Pup was impatient to be born. Or maybe as Brian had done all the hard work - it was easier for the second child to be born.  He gave one final push and just collapsed back on the bed. Whilst he knew that his body was already starting to heal it didn’t feel like it. “Let me see them.”

 

Peter was only too happy to let his exhausted mate hold the kids. He carefully moved onto the bed, so as to support his mate and help with his healing factor. “Aren’t they perfect?”

 

Brian smiled, “We made cute kids. Alpha’s I give you Jack and Laurel Hale”

 

Stiles grinned and he was happy for them. It was also a parent's prerogative to think they have the cutest kids in the universe.  He also thought the names were fitting considering they honoured the Hales gone without being copies of them, He assumed that Laurel was for Laura, and Jack was the short form of John, which was Derek’s fathers name.   He wanted to make sure the new parents were ready, so he asked, “Are you ready for the pack?”

 

Brian nodded, “Yeah Mom, Dad the kids can come and see.”

Derek rolled his eyes but let it go. He would get his digs in soon enough as they were not the only parents in the pack.

 

  *  _It was too bad that the Hunters were going to such extreme lengths to ruin their joy. It was okay though as the pack would fight back._



 

The sheriff was never so glad as to have their weekly hour on the range. Don’t get him wrong; Argent could be a scary customer and was kind of an ever present threat to nearly all of his family. Yet the Sheriff had come to realise that that wasn’t true. Chris Argent lived and breathed the code. It was a good thing and one thing that he could most definitely respect. It was part of the reason that they had started their weekly ‘bro’ date as Melissa put it.

 

He felt that he had dealt well with all the crazy this week. I mean he was a grandfather, and that was definitely something that he never expected to say in his life. Well not after he realised that his son was totally gone on Derek Hale. He might not have picked the older, ex-murder suspect to be his son-in-law but he could see that he was the best choice for Stiles. In fact they fit just like he and Claudia had.   The men had frozen hearing the cell ring. This was their time to relax and just shoot a few targets. The cell broke their calm and Chris’ blood ran cold. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

Rogers sneered, “You have lost control of this town. The mutts are breeding and having freaks. We are going to do something about it.”

 

Argent had no problem with throwing down the gauntlet even with the Sheriff next to him, “You harm a hair on my daughter’s head or Melissa’s and I will kill you.”

 

The sheriff, who had been about to tell him to stop that kind of talk – stopped cold, as he was a father himself and this Hunter was holding his girlfriend at gunpoint. This would not end well – for anyone involved. Of course, as this was Beacon Hills and on a day ending in - y it got worse. His cell showed a text. Brian was in labour.

 

The Sheriff used his cell to phone Stiles, “Son you are going to have to be on guard. Hunters have Allison and Mel.”

 

The stream of curses issued from his son’s mouth, were both inventive and John was sure biologically impossible -  _then again, he couldn’t help but think with Stiles’ magic maybe not._ John needed his son to stay calm, “All of you are at the clinic; Talia is with Jo. Stay safe. We will get Mel and Allison and come to you.”

 

Stiles may have protested about leaving Talia with anyone who wasn’t pack. However when it came to Deputy Jo, he couldn’t. She was fierce, ex-Special forces and so badass that she beat a werewolf unknowingly. It was an even more impressive feat when you consider she is wholly human.

 

Chris was glad that they were of one mind. He was going to make these Hunters regret ever stepping foot in his town, and for daring to make a move against his daughter. They headed to his car, as his trunk was the more lethal of the two. He respected John but he needed to do this his way. A message needed to be set that it was a really bad idea to stray into his territory and to pull any of this on his streets. The great irony was that he was becoming as territorial as the creatures he hunted. “I won’t play by the rules.”

 

John had to make a decision. “You can do it your way, or, I can make it known that Hunters can’t bypass the law in this town.”

 

It was a compelling argument and one that Chris could respect. It rankled that he couldn’t beat the shit out of Rogers for the disrespect.  Still, looking at the Sheriff he saw a kindred spirit. He could respect that whilst the man might be tempted he wanted to play this by the rules and it wasn’t like he didn’t have a stake in all of this - his girlfriend was in there too.

 

Chris wasn’t aware just how right he was - John Stilinski was more than a little tempted to go in their all guns blazing. They had a teen and a nurse held at gunpoint it would be enough to raise the protective instincts of anyone. Then a devious thought struck him, “Chris what was the guy’s name?”

 

“Chris Rodgers.”   

 

The Sheriff smirked, as Sheriff he always had access to data. He put a call in with Records, “Hi I need a background check on a Chris Rodgers he is staying in ...”

“Motel Seven out by the Highway.” Chris finished.

 

John added the information and sat back to hear what was being said. He smirked, “Well he is a suspect. We have had a phone call made to Chris Argent and we suspect that he is holding his daughter hostage.  Jo I need you to keep Talia safe until I know more about the threat. They seem to be after Hales.”

 

John was careful not to announce the fact that Melissa was being kept hostage. There was no way that he was going to excuse himself from this - _the hunters had made it personal._

 

Chris laughed when he saw the Sheriff’s solution and he laughed. The idea of anyone calling the law on them would be ludicrous and the best thing was that the Rogers would have no credible defence.  What could Rogers argue? They were in league with werewolves? Did you know that two men had given birth? They would laugh at him all the way to the psych ward.

  
The response unit for Hostage taking was already there with a negotiator. “Mr Rodgers, We need to know what you want.”

 

If it hadn’t been Melissa and Allison in there it would have been funny. The Hunter’s face showed pure shock - like it never occurred to him that anyone would call the cops. “You are not needed. I want Derek Hale.”

 

The Negotiator frowned. “Who is Hale?”  
  
The Sheriff had to be careful and play this as innocently as possible. “He is practically my son-in-law and Rodgers has no known association with Derek.”

 

The negotiator pondered this, and didn’t doubt the Sheriff’s word. “Well, it ain’t happening. Let me know when the shooters are on sight.”

 

The Sheriff nodded and had to hide his pleased expression. If Rodgers so much as twitched wrong, he would be put down. This was too riskier negotiation and one hostage was a woman and the other a young woman. “Waitin’ on you.”

 

  *  _Argent hoped that Rodgers ended up dead as it would be a blessing compared to what he was going to do._



 

Stiles was certain that someone was going to die. He had been there at Brian’s birth making sure that his beta was safe. It didn’t matter that he had given birth to Talia last week. He was stronger and thankfully his magic and bond with Derek had helped him heal. The pack was divided at the moment though; half were still at the clinic and the other half were with them. The Hunters were dealt with for now but they needed to make sure that there wasn’t another wave of them.

 

They drove to the edge of the preserve and Stiles used a path that he’d carved through the trees. There were runes and protections that meant that anyone who followed them would be safe. He’d made it that way as Derek feared that if Hunters found the pack and destroyed them that he wouldn’t survive it a second time.  

 

Derek growled low and dangerously seeing the Hunters throwing firebombs at his house. It pissed him off as there was no one in the house they were just doing it to destroy things. These people had no honour and were doing it for kicks.  

 

Stiles giggled, “Look!”

 

Derek looked and could see what his mate was talking about. Whilst it was true that the Hunters were throwing fire-bombs they were doing nothing. Stiles had hated the way when the house was first rebuilt that Derek had had nightmares about fires. He could not handle seeing his mate that broken up so he’d done something about it. He had warded the house, and through his influence no part of the house apart from the kitchen could catch fire – at all. Stiles would wait to tell Derek about the other part of the wards. It was a particularly poetic way of dealing with people who had ill intent towards the pack.

 

The fire-bomb’s were thrown with unerring accuracy. It meant nothing though, and Derek grinned. He was going to rip their throats out with his teeth and he was going to do it with a smile on his face.

 

“We destroy them?”

 

  *  _Stiles rolled his eyes, as if there was any other possible outcome._



 

 


	13. Protect!

Stiles didn’t say anything to his mate as his look spoke volumes, and what his look didn’t convey - the bond surely did. It went without saying that the Hunters would not be leaving their land without regretting their existence. The only question remained was; how were they going to regret their existence?

 

 

Stiles was spoilt for choice, he put his hand on Derek. “Wait!”

 

Derek paused, trusting his mate like no other, but it was hard to fight his instinct to destroy the threat against his pack. Stiles though looked smug, and he clearly was actively plotting something so he waited. He was becoming impatient though and it must have translated through the bond as he got a whisper, “Let the wards do their job.”

 

Derek frowned trying to think about what his mate was so sure would happen. He knew that Stiles had set the wards up so that the building could no longer be damaged. It was one of their first bonded gifts that Stiles had given Derek and perhaps one of the most cherished. Stiles had known how badly he feared the pack dying in a fire and done something to ease his fears. Stiles though had taken the wards to the next level but Derek was going to realise just how fantastic and intricate the wards were that protected the pack.

 

Derek didn’t have to wait long to wait before he could discover just what would happen. The lead minion was the first to die – and spectacularly. He had been chucking fireballs and one was chucked at just right the angle to trigger the ward - **He exploded in a fireball.**

 

It was something the other hunters had not expected and as a result they froze in fear. They did not know what had triggered such an explosive reaction and as a result they were fearful of moving lest the same thing happen to them. _If only they had_ \- their deaths might have been quick.

 

Stiles just motioned to his mate, and smirked, “Have fun.”

 

Derek said nothing but where the human had stood, now stood a raging Alpha werewolf who wanted some revenge. It was never a good idea to be a hunter, but definitely not a hunter on Hale land. In such cases - It was never going to end well for any Hunter involved. It was a message that had been sent time and time again. Stiles wondered how many times they would have to viciously defend their lands before all other werewolves and Hunters got the message – _STAY AWAY!_

 

Stiles knew that it wouldn’t matter too much for these sad schmucks though once Derek was through. He was in a rip, tear, shred mood and Stiles could see that he wasn’t in the mood to play with his food - He was going for their throats. One of the smarter Hunters who hadn’t frozen at the site of the Alpha raised his gun.

 

Well that did not sit right with Stiles. He decided to excite the cordite in his gun - making it explode. He supposed that the Hunters damaged eyes might have been a blessing as he never got to see Derek rip his throat out. There were now only two hunters left. They were panicking and as a result they were just bait waiting to be taken out.

 

Stiles nearly laughed when Derek turned around to him and gave him a look. Now one might think that with Derek being a wolf that Derek would not be able to speak. You would be wrong. As it turns out Derek’s “I’m unimpressed with your existence” face actually is readable when he was in human, beta or Alpha form.

 

Stiles shrugged knowing that Derek was being gracious in leaving some for him. They were competitive assholes when it came to defending the pack and would do so mercilessly. He saw the Hunters run and felt that his wolf-boo should not have to run. Just like earlier in the day he pulled his hands in a snap back motion. It was enough to see them struggle in vain.

 

Stiles smirked, “One each?”

 

Derek was too wolf at the moment to really acknowledge the offer. Still Stiles figured ripping the throat out of one of them suggested that that was more than amenable to this plan. He was not in the mood to play - he wanted this to be over so that he could make sure that the rest of the pack was okay. He twisted his hands in a motion that would signify a snapped neck. The Hunter was dead on the ground before he truly understood exactly what had happened.  

 

Derek morphed back - he was powerful and comfortable enough in his forms that the change was instantaneous and relatively pain free. He stalked over to a clothes cache that Stiles had prudently set up around the whole preserve and house. They needed to head over to the last situation and see that it was contained effectively. Words were not needed right now they were of one mind - _protect the pack._

 

  *  ** _There was just one more party of Hunters to deal with._**



 

Back at the little Hostage situation that was forming the Sheriff and Chris were doing their best to play angered loved ones. For the Sheriff - It was harder than he thought. A part of him, a small part, kind of wished that he had just come with Chris and settled it within the pack, but he couldn’t. It was not for the need to saw the law served, but more that he thought that this was the better message and way to keep the kids and pack safe.  

 

The leader, this Rodgers, was stubborn. “You will bring me Derek Hale or I will kill them.”

The negotiator was confused and wondered just why the sociopath had fixated on Derek Hale. “Sir I can’t just give you a civilian.”

 

Rodgers sneered, “Then he is not much of an Alpha.”

 

Argent sucked in a breath - Rodgers was losing it big styles. He was very close to breaking the silence that all Hunters swore alongside the code. The supernatural was to be kept secret at all costs or what was the point in what they were doing? He placed a call to the council in France. Rodgers would end up taken away but with the Council’s influence it would be the last thing he did.

 

The Camaro pulled up outside the house, and Derek and Stiles rushed forward, “What is going on? We just got the message.”

The negotiator just assumed that the couple had been out on a date. “It would seem that a Chris Rodgers wants to trade Allison Argent and Melissa McCall for you.”

 

Derek had to be careful, as the last thing he needed was an outsider getting suspicious. Thankfully he was able to hide his emotions, and he pulled on those skills. “Why? Who is he?”

 

The negotiator shrugged, “The information is limited ... Although the information suggests that he was a known associate of Kate Argent.”

Derek didn’t need to act - when her name was said.  It would always evoke loathing and fear in him. Stiles stroked his arm and played the enraged lover, “When will that bitch’s evil ever end?”

 

The Sheriff was there to be supportive, “It is sad to see just how manipulative and controlling she was. It is possible that she has made it so that Rodgers would complete the work she started.”

 

Stiles eyes shined in defiance, “Not happening.”

 

The negotiator didn’t understand it. The Sheriff’s son was young and clearly in a relationship with the older Hale. What struck him though was the way there seemed to be a power behind his words - almost like by declaring it. He could make it so.   He tried to maintain focus, “You will not be put in danger sir but there may come a time when you are needed to provide a distraction.”

 

Derek nodded, “Anything she is practically my mother-in-law.”

 

Truer words were never spoken and Stiles hadn’t missed the fierce blush that graced his father’s face. There may be obligatory teasing on the subject but not until the pack was safe and behind his wards. He would bully them all into staying at the Pack House tonight so that he would feel happier. He didn’t care who he had to blackmail it would happen.

 

Stiles checked his phone to see an update from Dom; the Alpha was keeping an eye of the newest additions to the pack. Stiles was more than happy for that division of labour as he couldn’t handle anything happening to Peter, Brian or their cubs. Obviously as they were in mixed company Stiles could hardly speak the absolute truth of the text without being sent to the Nuthouse - he settled with a nod to Derek. It would have to suffice.

 

_Rodgers was getting frustrated inside the house. “Are they stupid?”_

_Allison snorted, “You are not even in the same league as my father!”_   
  


_Rodgers sneered right back, angry at the certainty in the girl’s voice, “He let you consort with werewolves.”_

 

_Melissa was staring him down and handled the comeback most effectively, “My god. You don’t have teens do you? ... We didn’t let them do anything. And fuck you that’s my son you’re talking about.”_

 

The negotiator by this point had a camera and video link into the front room. He had two things to say, “Those women are extraordinary.”

 

Both Chris and the Sheriff smiled, “We like to think so.”

 

The negotiator smiled, and then frowned, “Why does he think werewolves are real?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, “This all goes back to Kate Argent. She burnt my family thinking we were wolves.”

 

The negotiator nodded and internally winced because the last thing he wanted to do was drag up bad memories for the young man. “It may well do. I don’t like how desperate he is coming.”

 

The Sheriff nodded it was a classic escalation when someone is obsessive - they have a narrow focus and if it is denied. They tend to get angry and lash out in unpredictable ways. Chris was having none of it - on the surface he was on the phone to a close relative. In reality he was on the phone to the Council of Hunters making sure that the only option available to the police was to shoot Rodgers. It would not take too long for a few talented council hackers to hack the relevant criminal databases and set something up.

 

It took not ten minutes for the lead negotiator to get a new piece of paper in front of him. He paled reading the suspects rap-sheet. He could not in good conscience risk a negotiation. It was just too risky and with his heavy violent history to women he couldn’t handle the idea that the two strong women would be next. The idea was repellent. “Command patch me to the SWAT commander.”

 

John hid his look of surprise and when the negotiator’s back was turned he quirked an eyebrow at Argent. He’d known that the Hunter was about to play a few cards of his own and this seemed a fairly big one. “Sir’s we are going to be resolving the situation. We ask that you move back.”

 

The Sheriff wanted to argue but appreciated being the other side of the situation for once. He knew that whatever was about to go down needed them to be alert and full alert. If you had people cluttering the site then it led to confusion, and confusion could lead to death and that was the last thing that any of them wanted. Reluctantly John and Chris were dragged back by Stiles. It was lucky for them that there were so many unknowing humans around. It meant that Stiles had to use his powers of human persuasion rather than his magic skills.

 

In the end the death of Chris Rodgers was anti-climactic. Stiles really wanted to console his mate and remind him that he had been able to rip the throat out of several members of the little hunter crew. It was ridiculous for his wolf feelings to be upset about this. And Stiles wasn’t going to be consoling. He was radiating in the knowledge that his pack was safe, and that the threats were eliminated. He was enjoying watching the emotional reunion of a father and daughter, as well as his pops and Melissa. His eyes narrowed watching just how intimate the hugs were between Chris, Melissa and his Dad.  All the feels made him realise that he wanted to be home. He wanted his cub in his arms, and to see his nephews and just to rejoice in the feeling of pack and family.

 

  *  ** _Stiles was glad that the main danger had passed, but he and Derek were of one mind - their cub._**



 

Stiles was looking for Talia - after all of the excitement he just needed his baby girl. Deaton was a good man but he was not Stiles, or Derek and after everything it wouldn’t be right. Deaton did hand back the squirming baby who was so unimpressed with the Emissary that she had flashed red eyes at him. The pack had been shocked but not him or Derek. This was their Pup; of course she would be a future leader of the pack.

 

Stiles hadn’t broken it to the pack that their little cub would be both a wolf and Fae - so growing up was going to be fun. Still it was not just them, Talia would be growing up with her cousins Jack and Laurel.

 

“Hey baby girl you miss us?”

 

Talia cooed and giggled even as her fathers were scenting and letting her scent in return. Stiles relaxed, “It is safe to go home and everyone is sleeping at ours this evening. No argument.”

 

Erica smirked knowing an Alpha command and one that could not be disobeyed. She was just sorry that she had missed watching her Alphas’ take down the hunters, especially hearing Stiles dismissive summary. “They were so fucking stupid.”

 

Deaton was curious, “Why?”

 

Stiles snickered, “They tried to burn the pack house down.”

 

The old Emissary realised what Stiles meant and said only one thing, “Ah, did the wards work in tandem like you wanted?” He had to ask in curiosity.

 

“Yes.” There was nothing there but grim determination and pleasure.

 

Isaac scrunched his nose up in confusion, “What happened?”

 

Stiles smirked looking pretty pleased with himself. He figured he should be as the wards were masterful, and even Deaton had been impressed. The wards had a focus of intent, but the wards reflected intent - so for example if you threw a firebomb at the Pack House then you could expect a fiery death.

 

Peter and Brian who had only just arrived were moving slowly, a cub in each of their arms. Peter’s smile was positively feral, “And that is why you are on one of my favourites.”

Stiles was still snuggling and letting his own kid scent him, “D’aww I love you to creeper.”

 

Dom asked the question as all the dangers had seemingly passed, “What now?”

 

Stiles and Derek shared a big grin, “Party at the pack house.”

 

It was their way - after all, they had no clue when the next Monster-of-the-week or Hunter would come to town.

 

  *  _So for now they party._



 


	14. Epilogue

Stiles looked around the yard and just took in the noise and happiness. It was a sure sign of a happy pack - well two right now. The members of the Hale and Toretto packs were happily mingling. The best possible example of this mingling being Isaac and Jesse who were literally intertwined. No one had the heart to stop them. It was fairly clear to all that the young pups would not be separated.

 

Dom was torn - he had a choice to make. Hale had all but told him that he could be a pack adjunct but he would have to remember that this was Hale land, and Derek was the Hale Alpha. It was something to think about soon, but not right now; now was a time for celebrations.

 

Still it wouldn’t be a terrible thing. The Alpha pair were happy and stable. It would be nice not to have to take all of the responsibilities. In fact, the happy Alpha pair were dividing their attention between the grill; their little one, and the whole pack. It was a delicate balancing act but already they were settled into a comfortable routine.

 

Stiles could tell that Dom was about to start brooding and moved over to talk to him. If there was one state that Stiles recognised – it was brooding. He’d have poor observational skills having been mated to Derek for as long as he had. “Hey Dom get over here and eat.”

 

Stiles always loved when he could use Wolfy protocol in his favour. It was expected that Alpha’s were amongst the first fed. “You okay?”

 

Dom looked over at the young pups still entwined in each other just looking up at the sky. It so sickeningly sweet and that was the worst part. They were so cute that no one wanted to be mean. It would be like kicking a puppy. “Yeah just have the urge to go and lock Jesse up.”

 

Stiles snorted, “It won’t help they’ll just scratch the door up until we give in.”

Derek shook his head. He’d long since given up hope that his mate would stop cracking dog jokes. The pack was used to it and some of them even encouraged it. He wondered how Dom would take it. He started to laugh, “Just wait until the little one starts teething.”

 

“Damn.” Stiles and Derek shared a look.   
  
Stiles asked hopefully, “How do maturity rates differ in born wolves?”  
  
Dom was the one to chuckle this time, “Sorry she’ll reach it quicker than a human child.”  
  
Derek nodded, “It’s true we mature quicker to give us a chance against dangers.”  
  
Stiles hated when things made sense meaning that he couldn’t do a damn thing against it.  “Aww well … we’ll deal with that issue when it gets here.”

 

Right now, he couldn’t see anything but the adorable bundle in his arms. Talia was perfect and he and Derek had had to pull rank so they could keep their cub close. It wasn’t just the betas his Dad had just been as bad.

 

Dom smirked, “You have a cute cub and one that the pack wants to share in. She is their Little Alpha.”

 

Stiles sighed knowing that the older Alpha spoke, and most of the time he didn’t begrudge the pack bonding time with Talia. Still it was not like they could get mad with him either - it was his kid who he’d given birth to. “I know and I expect this to just be the first round of little pups.”

 

Dom smirked knowingly, “Every single one of them will be your pups to the day you die.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said with a surety that comes of knowing your place in life. He was Pack Mom and it was a title that he’d embraced. Still he wasn’t going to be deterred from his original plan. “Now a certain Beta said you race. So I was thinking what about a friendly race … Alpha in a Camaro against Alpha in a Plymouth?”

 

It was always going to be the best race. The packs were standing around for once divided into Team Hale and Team Toretto - interestingly it wasn’t necessary the traditional packs though for the teams.

 

“Where will we race because i really don’t want my father-in-law arresting me.” Derek pointed out as the voice of reason.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as really – how could his mate doubt him? He had already factored in all potential dangers and he had already planned to take into account all of the variables. “The drive from the preserve up to the house is definitely quarter of a mile.”

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed, “You planned this?”

 

Stiles shared a mischievous grin with Brian, “We may have plotted scenarios whilst sitting on the sofa bored out of minds when we were huge.”  

 

Derek made a mental note to not let Brian and Stiles plot anything unless it was havoc against enemies. In those cases, he would be all for whatever their devious minds came up with. “You two are dangerous.”

 

Dom silently agreed. He was smart enough not to call them out on it though. “A credit to  your pack though.”

 

_Derek nodded. He couldn’t believe how the pack had grown. He was so glad to have a family again that he could trust. He would always feel the pain from his blood family being ripped away from him so young. The best thing was though that he was not alone he knew that now. He had Stiles; Little Talia and his pack. He could deal with any new challenge in front of him. He would even challenge Dom to rematch as it really burnt the he had won their little race off, even if Dom was the Street King of L.A._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it for this story. I am not done with this series. What I want to know is do people want the prequel seeing how Derek and Stiles get together or a sequel with the kids growing up?


End file.
